


Diamonds & Pearls

by LadyJaguar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy Love, CEO, Christmas Smut, Christmas Stockings, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fish out of Water, Gay Male Character, Halloween, High Heels, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Opposites Attract, Pansexual Character, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Romance, Valentine's Day, after the love, before the love, chemistry between characters, man love, rich man/poor man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaguar/pseuds/LadyJaguar
Summary: Companion book to Going Down. Contains some sexy little snapshots into Tino and Richard's lives, as well as some deleted concepts from both Going Down and No Limits.Expect cuteness and lots of filth...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Before The Love

As the title suggests, the following one-shots are placed before Tino and Richard get together, and are just a collection of scenarios which either didn't make it into the book, delete chapters or are ones that people have asked me to write. 

Because yes, I'm very happy to take requests! 

This does mean that each one is standalone, although Pole Fitness and Could You do run concurrently. It's fine if you read them the other way around them. Do as you please, and if you Like them, Please Vote!

Comments are also welcome. I love all that shit. 

Enjoy! 

Lady J x


	2. The Lure of Laboutins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this tale, I chose to use Richard's christian name, but in later one-shots he's referred to as Mason, which is his surname. If you're reading more after this, I will be changing it so it all makes a bit more sense! Oh, and there's a bit of daddy kink at the end. Yeah, it just slipped in....

"I said something to you on your first day as my personal assistant. You didn't like it much. Can you remember what it was?"

Richard was sitting behind his desk, hands folded over his flat stomach, watching Tino with a cool blue gaze. He had removed his jacket and his waistcoat was unfastened, indicating he was no longer officially in work mode.

Tino perched on the chair opposite the vast desk, laptop on his knees. It was Friday night and the city lights outside reminded him he should already have been at the cocktail bar, sipping Cosmopolitans.

But no. Richard had called him in just as he was leaving. The patent black stilettos and Tino's freshly made-up face should have alerted him that Tino was out that night but he seemed oblivious. 

"I need you to do one more thing," he had said. Tino suppressed a sigh, remembering how much he was being paid to be Richard's PA. 

Now they sat in his office, when everyone else had already left. Tino hoped it wouldn't take long.

"As I recall, you said quite a few things on the first day," he replied carefully to Richard's question. You said I needed to be honest with you. I wasn't to fall in love with you, and why would I want to work for a blue chip asshole like you? He wondered where this was going. With Richard, it could lead to anything. 

"I recall telling you the window glass was one way. Do you remember that?" 

"Hmm hmmm." Tino glanced down at his screen. "Did you return Mr. Hoffmann's call? He said it was...."

Richard dismissed him with a flick of his wrist. "That can wait. We're talking about something far more important. Answer the question."

Tino sighed inwardly. "Yes, I remember."

"And what I said afterwards. You didn't like it." 

Tino slammed the laptop shut. It was obvious Richard wasn't in the mood for work. If he was honest, neither was he. It had been a long week, cocktails beckoned, and the thought of staying in the office for another hour was irritating in the extreme. 

***

It had been a quiet day, which was unusual. Richard had been holed up in his office, taking phone call after phone call and Tino had been left to get on with his own work, which included Richard's travel arrangements for a visit to Europe later that month. 

Even at lunchtime he was given a blissful half hour to eat his lunch and admire the new shoes he had picked up along with his tuna panini. With his first pay check, he had bought the black patent Christian Laboutins he had been ogling for weeks. They were high and fierce, and totally unsuitable for wearing for more than an hour tops, but now they were his. He kept the gorgeous box in it's exclusive bag on the chair near his desk as he worked, smiling every time he caught sight of it.

Earlier that day, Richard had emerged from his office, typically when Tino had gone to the restroom. When Tino came back, he had found his chair occupied by his boss, bare feet up on the smoked glass desk, one of the precious Laboutins dangling from one finger. He gave Tino a sardonic look. 

"Retail therapy?"

"I need it when working for you." Tino knew he could get away with the sassy response. Richard liked what he called Tino's feisty Italian nature. 

"Put them on." Richard held out the shoes to him. 

"They're not for wearing in the office." Tino didn't want to give him his way yet. 

"Obviously, Santini, but your boss has asked you to try the damned shoes on." 

Tino took the shoes from him, toed off his handmade wingtips and stepped into the Laboutins, praying they wouldn't catch on the thick carpet and send him sprawling to the floor. 

"Good. Now walk to the door and back."

Richard was enjoying himself, possibly a little too much, but Tino sashayed to the door in his Italian-cut suit and the stilettos, struck a sarcastic pose and catwalked back to the desk. 

"Thank you. As you were." Richard walked out without further word.

***

Looking back, Tino suspected that little scene was the reason he was sitting in Richard's office, taking dictation. His boss was up to something.

"You'll have to remind me. I can't recall the exact details," he said carefully, in answer to Richard's question.

"No matter. I just want you to send this note out." 

Sighing inwardly, Tino opened the laptop again and opened a new Notes tab. "Who is it going to?"

Richard pushed the chair away from his desk and went to the window. 

"Dear Sir," he began. 

Tino began to type. 

"It has come to my attention we have a dilemma." He waited whilst Tino caught up. "Over the past week, small incidents have ..." He whipped round to face Tino. "Coalesced? Is that the right word?"

"Well, you could use 'conglomerated,' but that's a bit unwieldy," Tino replied. "Or consolidated."

Richard nodded. "No, I like coalesced. Yeah, small incidents have coalesced to form a situation that is unlikely to resolve itself without us working as a team." 

Tino frowned as he typed. It didn't sound like Richard's usual way with words. He was usually a lot more blunt if he needed something done.

"I believe that teamwork is vitally important if our union is to succeed. Therefore, I believe there is only one solution."

Tino looked up. "Can I ask what the situation actually is?"

Richard held up a finger to stop him talking. "There has been some talk in the past of a possible remedy, and I believe it is still the right course of action. In fact, I believe it's the only course of action at this time."

"Sir... I'm sorry, but this this doesn't sound like you. What's going on?"

Richard had returned to his desk. He planted both hands on it and fixed Tino with a severe look. 

"And I believe the right course of action is for you to get your fucking ass over here so I can ream the hell out of you, right on this goddamned desk."

Tino's mouth fell open. He might have squeaked. The laptop began to slip from his knees but he rescued it just in time. 

Richard's mouth twitched as he saw the reaction he had caused. "Well? Does that sound more like me?"

"Y-yes," Tino stuttered. He glowed pink. 

"And do you remember now what I said to you on that first day?"

"That you wanted to fuck me on your desk, sir." Tino had recovered his voice and was relieved that he sounded calm. His heart was beating fast. The thought of Richard ravaging him in his office was fearfully arousing. 

"Lock the door." Richard lounged back in his large executive chair, watching as Tino walked to the office door and turned the lock. "Now stop, and remove your jacket and trousers. Put the shoes back on." 

So it was the Laboutins. Tino should have known when Richard made him model them earlier that day.

The room was silent as Tino slipped off his jacket, loosened his tie and removed his trousers. He stood in his shirt, blue Andrew Christian jock and the Christian Laboutin stilettos with the scarlet soles.

Richard shifted in his chair and adjusted himself. The tiny movement caused a little flutter in Tino's chest. Richard was already packing, and it was all because of him. 

And all for him. Lucky, lucky Tino. He smiled to himself. 

"Get me a drink." Richard nodded to the sideboard which held his alcohol collection and crystal tumblers. 

Tino was aware of being closely watched as he walked over and poured two fingers of bourbon in two tumblers, then walked to the desk. He pushed one over to Richard and took a sip of his own, his eyes never leaving Richard's face.

"Good. Now come here."

Tino walked with a seductive sway, round to Richard's side of the desk and perching upon it. He placed his feet on the chair arms, either side of Richard's thighs. 

"You wanted me, sir?" His tone was borderline insolent. He leaned back, resting on his elbows, showing off the bulge in his own jock underpants, half-hidden by the white shirt. 

Richard ran his finger across the top of one shoe. "These are nice," he purred. "I like you wearing heels in the office." 

"These are strictly for the weekend." Tino couldn't help the broad hint.

"Don't worry. You'll get off in time to see your friends." Richard raised an eyebrow, checking to see if Tino had registered the double meaning. 

He had. He placed one foot on Richard's crotch, along the plump ridge straining against his black suit trousers. The wicked heel dug into his balls, but Richard didn't flinch. He took Tino's foot in his two large but elegant hands and caressed his ankle, working his way up Tino's leg, leaning carefully forward to reach the crease at the top of Tino's thigh. Tino sighed as he felt the warmth of Richard's palm against the bulge in his jock. He was already hard. He couldn't help it. His body always reacted that way when Richard turned on the brutal seductive charm. Now Richard was fondling him, timing each squeeze with the throb of blood pumping into that engorged organ. 

Richard moved Tino's feet off the chair and lounged back into it again.

"On your knees, Santini."

Obediently, Tino did as he was told, kneeling on the floor between Richard's legs and reaching to unzip him. All thoughts of friends and cocktails were forgotten. He wanted that thick hunk of meat in his mouth as soon as possible. Even so, he gently tugged down the zip, aware Richard might be going commando, as he sometimes did. 

Not that night. He was wearing gossamer-thin silk boxers, stretched tight over the hard-on he was sporting. He bit his lip as Tino gently peeled them away and blew on the sensitive skin underneath. His breath turned to a gasp as Tino licked his glossy lips and teased the slit with his tongue, before moving forward and taking the swollen head of Richard's cock into his mouth.

"Oh god, that's hot," Richard breathed, watching every move Tino made. "You're something else, Santini."

The girth of Richard's cock made Tino's mouth ache, but this was probably the aspect of the job he enjoyed most of all because he was in control, not Richard. He had the ability to make his boss gag for his skills, to plead with him to take him deeper, to completely wreck him by bringing him close to the edge time and time again. 

He gripped Richard's hips and treated him to a deluxe blow job, voluptuously moving his body, his mouth flexing, withdrawing, then sucking him back in again. He used his tongue, his teeth, his mouth muscles to pleasure him, whilst Richard grew breathless, trying to keep from coming too soon. He writhed and moaned, swore and gasped, his words incoherent the nearer Tino took him to release. 

"Fuck, Tino!" Finally, he made him stop, aroused to insanity and furious with it. "Get on that fucking desk right now." 

Tino sat back on the desk, his eyes wide and innocent. "Did I do something wrong?"

Richard smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He zipped himself back up and tucked in his shirt. "I know what you're up to. You think you're the boss when you're sucking my cock. You think you have me in the palm of your hand. It turns you on, doesn't it?"

"So what if it does?" Tino leaned back on one elbow again and stroked his bulge, proffering it for Richard's delectation. "Can you do any better?"

Richard licked his lips, and rose to the bait just as Tino knew he would. He moved forward in the chair and licked along Tino's legs, up to his thighs. The sensation was cool and sent delightful shivers up Tino's body. 

"Yeah, I can, but not tonight." Richard ran his tongue up from the base of Tino's smooth brown balls to the tip of his cock, making him shudder in delight. Before Tino knew what was happening, he was pulled to his feet. 

Richard led him to the window. At the time time, he lowered the lights in the office to a warm glow. On the other side of the street, Tino could see people working in the office buildings, sitting at computers, walking around talking on phones. 

"Did you say this glass is one way?" He felt mortified at someone being able to see him, half-dressed. 

"Yes." Richard's voice was deep and soft against his neck. His lips feathered against Tino's skin. HIs hands slid round Tino's body, one cupping his cock, the other pinching one nipple until it was distended and tingling. Richard's body trapped his against the window glass. Tino could feel the heft of his cock pressing into his lower back. His feet were kicked apart, and Richard pressed closer, pinning him to the glass. 

The people on the other side of the street seemed oblivious, but even if they hadn't been, the obvious need Richard had for him trumped anything else. Richard held his wrists and spread him against the glass as he continued to kiss his neck and gently rock his body against Tino's, letting him feel that bruising force. 

"Can you tell what those shoes are doing to me?" He whispered. 

"Oh yeah." Tino's voice was tremulous with sexual longing. 

"Are you happy about that?" 

Tino let his head rest against Richard's shoulder. "I love it," he said truthfully. 

Richard spun him around and pressed him up against the glass again, his fingers laced with Tino's, stretching his arms above his head. His mouth came down on Tino's, forcing his tongue between Tino's lips. Tino accepted the kiss hungrily, pushing aside the connotations of his boss kissing him with the passion of a lover. Richard released his hands and Tino wound his arms around Richard's neck, holding on to him as he was lifted, his ankles locking behind Richard's back. 

He was carried back to the desk and set gently down, then turned and pushed face forward on the black mahogany surface. Richard pushed papers and stationery aside and opened his top drawer, retrieving a pump bottle of Liquid Silk lube, which he set aside. 

"Something I need to do first," he said, giving Tino's ass a light smack. 

Tino heard him sit back in the chair, then felt him move forward, spreading Tino's legs wide. 

"I know for a fact you were in the restroom earlier tonight, making yourself all pretty and clean. I guess you were hoping to score at the bar, right?"

Tino's face flamed. He suddenly felt very vulnerable. 

"What I do in my own time is my business," he stuttered. 

"Absolutely," Richard replied smoothly. "Were you hoping to get lucky tonight?"

"I.... yeah, maybe." The truth was, Tino hadn't been holding out much hope. The clientele at most of the bars were like him, young professionals, looking for a moment's pleasure, preferably not with a total predator. 

"What's your preference? A bear? A sugar daddy? A jock?" 

Tino began to feel ridiculous, spread out before Richard, his ass on display. "I don't fucking know," he snapped. "Probably a CEO with a big cock and a liking for guys in Laboutins."

He gasped when he felt Richard's hands force his ass cheeks apart. At the same time, a hot tongue licked him all the way up to his hole, weakening his defences. 

"Guess what, Santini, you've just scored." Richard slid a hand underneath Tino, cradling his cotton-covered bulge. The straps of the jock were pulled aside and his tongue worked deep into Tino's ass, making him groan in abandon. Delicate flutters followed, sending rivulets of sensation through his body, making him harder than ever. 

"Oh fuck, that's good," he moaned, his breath misting the polished wood. He humped against Richard's hand, frustrating himself with the indistinct sensation. Richard buried his face in Tino's ass, tongue-fucking him with obvious relish, working on his hole to make it receptive and inflamed. 

"What a pretty pucker you have, Santini," he whispered, nibbling Tino's ass cheeks, sucking up tiny bruises before diving in again. 

Tino could no longer stand it. "Please fuck me," he moaned. "Please sir. I need daddy to fuck me." 

It came out before he could stop it and he felt as if he were drenched in ice water. He stiffened as Richard withdrew, wondering what was going to happen. 

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean..."

"Hush." Richard slapped his ass, harder that time. Tino heard the tiny sound of Richard unzipping his trousers, then felt fingers, slippery with lube, probing his widened hole. He whimpered when he felt the blunt head push past the initial barrier, and sighed with Richard pushed his cock into him, up to the hilt. 

"Daddy's gonna fuck you good," Richard whispered, the words sultry in Tino's ear. He withdrew, then slammed into him again with a tight grunt. 

Tino held on to the desk as he was fucked within an inch of his life, his own need building with every thrust. Hell, he hadn't even known he had any kind of daddy kink until right then. And the fact that Richard had run with it was.... mind-blowing.

"Thank you, daddy," he gasped. "Your boy loves your massive cock."

Richard grasped Tino's hips and fucked him long and slow, then with increasing vigour until his orgasm exploded. Several huge pulses later, he sagged against him, then lifted Tino's shirt and kissed his sweaty back before gently pulling out of him. 

"Sit on me." Richard helped Tino stand, then sat him on his lap, not caring about the semen now smearing his suit trousers. Tino sprawled over Richard's legs as his boss peeled down the straining jock and let Tino's cock into the open, jacking it with a lube-soaked hand as Tino squirmed and moaned, then finally spurted. The pearly semen landed on his chest and stomach, Richard's waistcoat and trousers, and the leather chair they sat in. 

Afterwards, Tino lay draped across Richard's lap, ravished and sated. They sat for awhile, each basking in the afterglow, before Richard gently removed him. As Tino dressed, Richard lay on the long, low couch on his back and closed his eyes, his clothing in disarray.

"Enjoy your evening, Santini. Close the door on your way out."

"Have a great weekend, sir." Tino was getting used to his boss's ways. They weren't in a personal relationship, after all. Being dismissed so arbitrarily no longer bothered him.

He went to the restroom to tidy himself up and reapply his make up. A couple of quick cocktails, he thought, then home and bed. He knew the chances of meeting anyone who could make him feel half as good as Richard had, were remote.

It was a dangerous thought, and one he had to take care not to let get out of control.


	3. Test Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I was going to put something like this in the book but decided it didn't need it, so I'm adding it here. Sometimes it's knowing what to leave out, to make a book read smoothly, but I never get rid of stuff. I just do random one-shots!

"We're going out." Richard shrugged his jacket on and checked for his wallet. 

Tino looked up from his laptop. "I need to finish this."

"Do it later. Come on. I need your help making a decision on something." 

"But you said..."

"It'll keep. Now, Tino!" Richard headed off down the corridor. 

Tino shoved his laptop and phone in his bag and ran after him, only catching him up when they arrived at the elevator. 

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." 

They stepped into the elevator and went down to the basement. Sam, the security guard, nodded at them as Richard swept past him. Tino had to job to keep up with him, his much shorter legs unable to match Richard's long stride. 

"What's going on?" He asked as they went out into the underground parking lot. 

"That." Richard stopped walking, making Tino crash into him. He was pointing at something long and white. 

"It's a Lamborghini," Tino said, unnecessarily as it was quite obvious. 

"Not just any Lambo, Tino, an Aventador S

"Not just any Lambo, Tino, an Aventador S. 0 to 60 in 2.9 seconds and handles like an untamed horse. Am I right, Robert?" He addressed the smartly dressed man standing beside it. 

"I think you'll find the handling is a lot smoother than the earlier models," the man said, somewhat defensively. He held out the key. Richard took it, a boyish smile lighting up his serious features.

The car was low and sleek, though Tino wondered how Richard would actually fit inside it. He fought down a feeling of frustration at the time he was wasting, just standing there as Richard was shown how to life the doors and the locate the starting mechanism. He somehow managed his concertina himself into the low-slung seat and was looking up at Tino. 

"Get in. We're going for a drive."

"I need to get the figures for ..."

"You're my PA, Tino. Get in the fucking car." 

It was no use arguing. Tino settled himself into the snug white leather sports seat and buckled up. It was the first time he had been out with Richard behind the wheel and had no idea what to expect. 

The car roared to life, deafening him. Richard's smile widened. 

"Don't worry, I won't damage it," he said to the man. Tino tensed, hoping he wouldn't drive like a....

"Holy shit!" He held on to the seat as the car leapt forward. He had one glimpse of the salesman looking pained and then they were out into 5th Avenue traffic. Horns blared in protest as Richard barged into the the central lane. 

"Oh crap. Oh shit," Tino moaned as the car thundered down the road, drawing stares from passers-by and more enraged shouts from the cab drivers surrounding them. "Can you slow down a bit?"

Richard laughed. "What the matter, Tino? You're not having fun?"

"Um... I might need a neck brace soon..." Tino steeled himself as they drove out onto the freeway. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"I thought we could take this baby out for a spin and you can help me decide whether it's worth buying."

"Right," Tino said faintly. 

"Relax, Tino. After the week we've had, we deserve a bit of fun."

Tino stared at him. "You've got a meeting this afternoon in..."

"We'll be back in plenty of time."

There was a muffled chirp of his phone. He answered it, one hand on the steering wheel. Tino listened to him talking to one of the directors, steering expertly through the traffic. When the call ended, he gave the phone to Tino. 

"Find us some decent sounds."

"Uh, okay." Tino surfed through the playlists Richard had set up. Some of the names he had given to them were ... interesting. Good For Fucking. Road Trip Hell. Use Instead Of Weapons. Calm The Fuck Down. Guilty Pleasures. Life Needs A Bitch Slap. Sex Dreams. King Of New York. Feel Good Or Die.

Tino frowned at the phone for so long, Richard asked him what the hell he was doing. 

"Er, just trying to make sense of all these." He pressed Feel Good Or Die and scrolled through. Lynyrd Skynyrd, Motorhead, Deep Purple, Pearl Jam, Nickelback. Nickelback???? 

Richard glanced down and pointed. "That one. Jesus, Tino, it looks like I have to educate you on decent music." 

"Don't you have any Taylor Swift?"

A cold look told him the answer he knew anyway. He sighed and hit Pearl Jam. Instantly, the strains of Alive filled the car. Richard relaxed back. 

"This is more like it."

Tino had to agree. Soon they were flying out of the city, the rumble of power under their seats and the savage guitar in their ears. The sky was vivid blue and the sea was calm. There was an incredibly good-looking man in charge behind the wheel and yeah, at that moment, life didn't seem as if it could get better than that. 

The urban sprawl behind them, Richard pulled into a deserted parking lot right next to a long beach. There was no one around, no buildings, no roads nearby. He climbed out and put on his jacket as the wind was fresh, then lit a cigarette and perched his backside on the hood of the Lambo. 

"What do you think of it?"

Tino stood back to look at the car. "It's a great car, but aren't you too tall for it?"

"Am I too tall for you?"

Tino's jaw dropped. "What has that got to do with it?"

Richard let smoke stream into the cold winter air, smiling slyly. "I fit inside you perfectly well. And I fit inside this car. It's tight but very comfortable."

"So you're going to buy it?"

"I haven't decided yet. Come here." Richard held out his free hand. After a moment, Tino stepped forward, not entirely trusting what he wanted him to do. 

"Closer. Richard took his hand and pulled him gently towards him. "I'm not going to kiss you. I know you don't like nicotine." Instead he pulled Tino into his arms and kissed the side of his neck, then spun him round and spread him over the hood of the car. Tino found himself on his back, his wrists held in Richard's strong grip, the shark-like nose of the car nudging between the backs of his knees.

"How does that feel? Comfortable or not?"

Tino wriggled as best he could, trapped under Richard's body. "Yeah, pretty comfortable, for a hunk of metal."

"If you do that, I can't be responsible for my actions." Richard pressed gently against him. 

"Sir..." Tino melted as he felt the warm feathering of Richard's lips against his throat. "Sir, this is great but it's absolutely fucking freezing. My balls have shrivelled even if yours haven't."

"But the car has potential, yes?" 

"Based on whether it's good for fucking on? Yeah, it's got potential." 

Their faces were very close. Richard's gaze flickered to Tino's lips. He was obviously tempted to kiss him. Tino lifted his chin, inviting him to do so. 

"I don't care about nicotine," he said, when Richard held back. 

"That's good, then." Richard decisively covered Tino's mouth with his own. The warmth of his body and the heat from the car meant Tino was no longer cold. The kiss became deeper and Richard uttered a groan of pleasure. 

"God, there's nothing like making out on the hood of a sexy car," he muttered, and went back to kissing Tino, pushing hard against him so he could feel his arousal. 

He was right. There was nothing like it. Tino undulated against him, baring his throat so Richard could suck a bruise. He was also rigid, the sound of his breathing competing with the sound of the waves behind them. 

"I could spread you out and do you right here," Richard whispered against his neck. "Right fucking now." His cock throbbed hard against Tino's and Tino pushed back against him, letting him feel his excitement.

"Stop. I'm going to lose it." Richard stood up and closed the front of his jacket, his face flushed. Tino went to him and slyly felt for the hard ridge pushing against his suit trousers. Richard leaned back against the side of the car and closed his eyes.

"You want me to deal with that?" Tino watched the slow smile creep over Richard's face.

"I'd like that very much." 

They climbed back into the warmth of the car and shut the doors. Tino's lack of height meant he could kneel on the passenger seat and lean over as Richard unzipped his pants. There was something very horny and sleazy about giving his boss a blow job in the middle of a parking lot, but Tino gave it his best shot, his ear pressed against the leather steering wheel, his breath stifled by the heft of meat in his mouth. 

"Oh fuck," Richard moaned as he felt the scalding heat of Tino's mouth. He adjusted his position so Tino could take him all in, then braced himself against the window. The car interior was too cramped to thrust so he had to take everything at Tino's pace, cursing and squirming with frustration. He reached under Tino and groped for his cock, Tino helping him to unzip and find his way in. His grunt of pleasure as Richard squeezed him echoed through the confined space, their combined breathing misting up the windows. 

"Yeah! Oh Christ..." Richard lost it without warning, shooting deep into Tino's throat before he was ready. Tino moved away from him so he could watch him in the throes of his orgasm, his eyes wild, his hand continuing to jack himself, staring as Tino finished himself off and spurted on the expensive leather. 

As he sat back, tucking himself back in, Richard huffed a laugh, doing the same. "Holy fuck," he breathed. "Aren't we a couple of insatiable motherfuckers?"

Tino laughed breathlessly, removing his tie and using it to wipe away the residue from the central console. Some had dripped down between the console and the seat and he couldn't get to it. 

"Damn it," he muttered, furiously wiping up what he could. 

Richard stared out at the ocean, his hands on the wheel. "It's tempting to drive to Montauk and spend the weekend. There's a great lobster house there." He paused and Tino held his breath, unsure what was coming next. "Maybe soon," he said finally, sighed heavily and started the engine, pointing the Lamborghini's nose back towards the freeway. 

He was subdued for most of the journey, but with Maria Callas in the background singing an area from La Boheme, it was an elegant drive. Tino knew he was brooding about something, but it was impossible to know exactly what. 

When they drove back into the underground lot, Robert was waiting for them. Richard climbed out of the car and tossed him the keys. 

"I'll take it," he said casually. "And it needs a full valet. Tino will sort out the paperwork." He disappeared into the Wolfen elevator, leaving Tino to explain the reason why.


	4. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this chapter is set before Richard and Tino realise they have to get together. I was going to do more about them in the office, working together, Tino getting used to his new role, but it didn't fit the main book, so I skipped it.
> 
> Needless to say, the workout isn't all about weights and treadmills.
> 
> Here it is....

It was two weeks into his new role, and Tino hadn't been to the gym or attended his pole fitness classes in all that time. His poling friends had been texting him, asking where he was and if he was okay, and he told them all the same thing. 

New job! Crazy but loving it. C U all soon. Miss you! 

He did miss going to classes, especially. They were a great stress-buster as well as keeping him strong and in shape, but before he even contemplated going back on the pole again, he needed to get his strength back up. Two weeks could make a hell of a difference. 

Wolfen had a full gym facility, plus a pool, in the basement, and when he was part of the marketing team, he went three times a week in his lunch hour. It was well-used and run properly, with dedicated staff and a spa facility for those with a bit of extra cash. Even though the place was heavily subsidised, Tino had never been for a massage or other treatments. All his pay packet had gone on rent, food and the occasional night out. 

Now he could afford to treat himself a bit more, he didn't have the time. Every time he thought he might have an hour to sneak down there, Richard was on his case, wanting him to do something else; a coffee, lunch, his laundry, make this phone call or send that email. It never stopped, but that was part of the job, and Tino didn't resent it. He couldn't when his salary had risen by about 200%.

But there was a window of opportunity one Tuesday night. Richard was travelling back from a business trip and wouldn't need him until the following morning. 

Perfect.

He made his way down to the gym. As he opened the door, a warm rush of air, fragranced with essential oils and the swimming pool, swept over him and he relaxed. 

The men's changing room was quiet, with only a couple of people dressing after their workout. They exchanged nods with Tino but no one really spoke. It was a hushed, peaceful atmosphere after the frenetic activity of the office. 

The gym was well-equipped, with free weights, several of each machine and an area for pilates classes. Each machine had a screen attached, so one could watch cable tv whilst they worked out. The walls were mirrored all the way round, and the whole place was set below a gallery which held a coffee bar, again manned round the clock. There were a few more people perched on barstools, watching the activity in the gym below or working on their laptops. 

Tino changed into his gym kit, a day-glo green sleeveless singlet and snug black Lycra shorts, together with white socks and green and black trainers. He knew his body was okay and he didn't have any hang-ups, so being watched by the customers in the coffee shop wasn't an issue. 

He draped his towel around his neck and went out into the gym. He began to warm up, then went to the treadmill. After a few moments, he got into his stride. 

It was so good to be really moving again, and he pushed it harder than perhaps he should have done, the sweat darkening the material of his singlet. 

He didn't know what made him glance up, but when he did, he saw a man standing by the gallery railing, looking down at him. 

"Hey, Mr. Mason." Tino waved at him. "You need me?"

"No. Carry on."

Tino looked around him. Everyone else had melted away. Fleetingly, he wondered if Richard had told them to leave. He settled himself on a barstool and the barista gave him a coffee. 

"Don't be shy, Valentino. Continue your workout."

"Uh, right." Immediately, Tino did feel self-conscious but he continued, moving to the spinner bike for ten minutes of hard graft. 

Richard appeared behind him, dressed in a black singlet and black shorts that contrasted starkly with his pale skin. He nodded to him and went to the treadmill, plugging in his headphones. Within moments he sped up to an elegant run, his face set. 

Tino was hyper-aware of him as they moved around the gym. Whenever he looked up, Richard's glance slid away, and even when Tino had his back to him, he was aware he was being observed.

Having finished his cardio section, Tino moved to the weights bench. He knew he had to concentrate, as he was lifting 80kg and that wasn't something he wanted landing on any part of his body. With an effort, he blocked out his observer, lay back on the bench and began to lift, counting back from ten. 

As he was doing so, Richard moved behind him again. "I'll spot you," he said. 

"Thanks." It was sensible, although it was the perfect excuse for his boss to ogle his body. Tino went through one set of ten, feeling the heat rise in his face with the exertion. 

"Good. Now another," Richard said. 

"I can't." Tino's arms felt weak from the effort he had put in. 

"Yes, you can. Try five. You've barely broken out in a sweat yet."

Tino knew his singlet was damp from his cardio workout, but he didn't want to argue. He gripped the bar, breathed in deeply and lifted the weights. 

"Good. One. Two. Three..."

"I'm done." Tino let the weights clatter on the rack. "I need to cool down." He sat up with an effort and went back to the mat. As he lay on his back and began a hamstring stretch, Richard sat on the bench and looked down at him. 

"Is that all you've got?"

Tino gave him an exasperated look. "Totally. You think you can lift that?" He motioned to the 80kg weights.

Richard gave him a pitying look. He kicked off his trainers, then turned and leapt to catch the railings at the bottom of the balcony where the coffee shop was. Effortlessly, he hauled himself up and vaulted over the top of the railing, then reversed the procedure, landing lightly at Tino's feet. He wasn't even out of breath.

"I weigh 200 pounds. Go figure." 

Tino nodded, trying not to show how impressed he was. He held out his hand and Richard pulled him to his feet. They were both gleaming with sweat, their singlets clinging to their bodies. 

"I need a shower," Tino said, uncomfortable under his boss's piercing blue gaze. 

"Don't let me stop you." 

Tino went into the deserted changing rooms, kicked off his trainers and stripped off his damp gear. He had his thumbs hooked in his blue jock to remove it when he was grabbed around the throat by one large hand, and a hot tongue licked a bead of sweat running down his spine. 

Richard turned him and kissed him hard, tasting of salt and musk. 

"Nice white socks," he said, looking at Tino's feet. His gaze slid upwards and he licked his lips. "Don't let me stop you getting undressed." 

Richard removed his own clothes and walked naked into the shower. Tino heard the water go on. He was tempted to dress again and run, but instead he removed his jock and socks, joining his boss in the shower. 

Richard's body was long and lean, his semi-erect cock a thing of beauty. Tino felt very short standing next to him, vulnerable in the presence of his understated strength. For a moment they stood side by side, washing themselves, when Richard squeezed shampoo onto his hand and began washing Tino's hair, running his hands over his back and chest.

It was an incredibly intimate gesture, and Tino responded to it like a cat desperate for affection. He couldn't help it. Richard's hands were knowing and gentle, roving over his body. When he soaped his shaft, he hardened almost instantly, the friction of Richard's soapy hands feeling delicious against his sensitive skin. At the same time, he felt a bruising force nudging against his lower back. He rubbed against it, feeling it throb. 

"What if someone comes?" He whispered, belatedly remembering they were in a public space. 

"I hope they do." Richard's voice was husky in his ear. He turned him and easily picked him up, pressing him agains the cool tiles. Tino could feel the blunt head of Richard's cock pushing against his entrance and he wriggled slightly, inviting him in. He no longer cared if someone caught them. He was with the CEO and that made them both untouchable. 

"Oh!" His cry was soft as he felt Richard's hips cant towards his, pushing further. He wasn't going to get inside Tino without lube, but the movement alone was hot enough. Tino wound his arms around Richard's neck and held on, feeling the imprint of the man's fingers on his backside. 

Richard carried him back out to the locker room and laid him along the bench. Tino's head was right on the edge so he could look back and see them both in the mirror, Richard licking along the length of Tino's body, down the treasure trail of hair leading from navel to the root of his cock. Tino bit his lip and tried not to cry out at the heat of Richard's tongue, trailing up to the tip of his cock, lapping up the sweet bead of fluid that had appeared at the top.

Unexpectedly, he was pulled back to a sitting position. 

"Put these on." Richard handed him his white socks. 

Hurriedly, Tino did as he was told. 

"Now kneel up and present yourself to me." Richard's voice shook. He was drinking in the sight of Tino wearing nothing but the damp white socks. 

Tino knelt up on the bench and stuck out his ass, watching his sultry reflection in the mirror. 

"That's it..." Richard ran his hand over Tino's pert backside and gave it a slap. "Fuck, that's hot." 

Tino felt his fingers, slippery with lube, toy with his hole. He kept eye contact with Richard in the mirror, registering the very moment his boss entered him, the drooping of his eyelids, the heavy gasp, the cool smirk as he realised Tino was watching him. Richard gripped Tino's hips and pushed, impaling him, making him moan. 

After that there was no more talk. Tino held on to the bench as they rutted like animals, watching them do it. He saw the joy ripping across Richard's face as he began to shoot, and it matched his own as Richard reached round to jack him as well. The changing room was filled with the sound of their breathing and their soft moans as ecstasy overcame them. 

Afterwards, Tino knelt on the bench, head hung down, heaving for breath. Richard eased out of him and padded to the toilet, coming back with paper. 

"I think I should work out more often," he commented. "Are you here tomorrow?"

Tino shook his head. "I've got pole fitness on Wednesdays." 

Richard stared at him. "Pole fitness? Like stripping? That kind of shit?"

Tino tried not to roll his eyes. "No, not stripping. Fitness. It's great for the core." 

"Pole fitness," Richard repeated, almost under his breath. "Can I watch?"

Tino stared at him. "Er, no. It's a private class? Unless you want to join in, but I don't think they have a long enough pole."

"Very funny, Valentino. " Richard smiled slightly, handing him the toilet paper. "Here. My driver will take you home. I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

He disappeared back into the shower and the water went on again.


	5. Pole Fitness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This cute, rather than filth. Richard realises he might have feelings for Tino after seeing him do his thing on the pole...

He knew he shouldn't. Tino had made it very clear he was going to a private class, the underlying message being that observers were not welcome. 

Fine....

After pouncing on him at the gym, Richard thought it wise to wait a week before ambushing the man again. Even so, it was tempting. There was something about that small man that was so endearing, so irresistible, he couldn't help the hot thoughts racing through his mind in the privacy of his room at night. 

Obsession? No, it wasn't as bad as that. Not like it was with Pagan. That was something special. 

Or was it? Being obsessive was part of his personality. It was the reason he had become so successful, and the reason Pagan had walked away. 

If he wasn't careful, Tino would walk away too. 

So he had waited a week, after finding out exactly where Tino went on a Wednesday night, and then he had followed him. 

***

Tino was greeted with hugs and kisses when he walked into the dance studio on Lexington Avenue. He wasn't the only man there. A variety of genders, of all shapes and sizes did the class, and he felt at home. 

He peeled off his tracksuit bottoms and pulled on leg warmers. It was great to be back in dance wear again, even though he looked critically at his body in the tiny shorts and cropped singlet, and thought there could be some improvement. 

They all padded barefoot to the middle of the floor to warm up. The poles were scattered around them, the idea being they took turns and spotted each other as they practiced each move. There were no mats to land on if they fell, and even a wooden floor could result in bruises if they weren't careful. 

They went through the warmup, flexing their hands and feet, preparing their leg muscles. Tino glanced at the glass panels, behind which some of the partners watched. He had lied when he said his boss couldn't observe him. What he had actually meant was, he didn't want him to. 

No way in hell. 

Fortunately, he wasn't there. Tino didn't think even Richard Mason was that bold, and what the hell would he want to watch Tino doing a pole workout for anyway?

It was time to move to the poles, after watching their tutor show them the move she wanted them to attempt. It was a tricky one, a straddle mount, followed by wrapping one leg around the pole and letting go with both hands. 

"Only let go if you feel confident," she yelled above the music. "And spot each other! I don't want anyone landing on their head."

She walked up to Tino. "Be careful, hun. You haven't done it for a couple of weeks. Don't go hell for leather, okay?"

Tino nodded. He waited his turn and it was fun helping the others. Then it was his turn to attempt the move. 

The straddle went okay, although it was an effort. He gripped the pole between his thighs and carefully lowered the top half of his body, keeping his hands on the pole. 

As he did so, he was aware of a dark shape moving behind the glass. 

His boss was staring at him, eyes wide in disbelief. 

Tino's leg grip on the pole loosened, and before he knew it, he had slid slowly to the ground, landing in an ungainly heap. The others rushed to help him. 

"Omg, are you okay?" The tutor ran to him. "Did you land on your neck, Tino?" 

Tino struggled to a sitting position. "No, I'm fine. I didn't fall, I slid." He was more annoyed than hurt. He looked up at Richard, who was standing with one hand pressed against his lips, trying not to laugh. 

Tino stood up and brushed off the helping hands. "Excuse me," he muttered, and marched to the door. 

***

Richard watched Tino stomping towards him, fizzing with indignation. He could tell the man was trying to calm himself, but his face was flushed and he radiated mortified indignation. 

"Sir, you shouldn't be here." His voice was low and firm. 

"I would pay good money to see that again." It was hard not to laugh outright. Tino looked like a very cross kitten, albeit one in adorable shorts and leg warmers. 

"Why are you even here? What part of 'no,' don't you get? You realise this is stalking, right? Right?"

"I was curious. That's all. You can't tell me you do pole fitness and not expect me to want to watch."

"So it's my fault? THIS ISN'T NORMAL!" Tino looked around at the others, who were watching curiously. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is borderline creepy."

Richard winced, knowing he was right. "Too much, right?'

Tino nodded. "Yeah. Just ... tone it down a notch."

But there was something behind his expression that gave Richard a clue he might have been enjoying himself just a tiny bit. 

"Fair enough. Say you don't love me being here and I'll leave. I'll leave right now. I promise."

Tino compressed his lips, his hands on his hips. "I hate it." Again, that sparkle. 

Richard smiled wryly. "I didn't mean to upset you, Valentino. Genuinely, I didn't, but I think you're lying."

Tino glanced up at the clock. "I'm missing it. Stay or don't. It's up to you. But if you laugh, I'm going to spit in your cappuccino tomorrow." He flounced back to the studio, giving Richard a divine view of his pert bottom in those outrageously short shorts. 

***

"Everything okay?" Tino was asked when he returned. 

"Sure. Can I do the routine I was working on a few weeks back?"

The tutor looked at her watch. " The studio is free after we finish class so you've got some time to play. Did you bring your pleasers?"

Tino grinned. "In my bag." If his boss wanted to watch, then he'd give him a show. Obviously the man thought it was one big joke, but he was so, so wrong. 

He took out the sparkly shoes from his bag and put them on. They were practicing doing revolutions on the pole and he was one of the more accomplished ones, as he had more strength in his arms. He was aware of Richard's scrutiny as he spun around, taking care to make his presentation as perfect as possible. 

"That's great, Tino. You look fantastic!" The tutor gave him the thumbs-up. 

"Your boyfriend is enjoying it too," one of his male friends whispered, nodding at Richard. "You want to go doubles?"

Tino looked at Richard, watching intently on the sidelines. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. 

"Sure. Why not?"

***

Richard hadn't expected the myriad of feelings to assault him. First there had been anger at the attitude Tino had shown him, then guilt because he had been right. 

Next came awe at the small man's strength and beauty. Even in those crazily high shoes, Tino was graceful and sexy and alluring all at once. 

No, he was perfect. Perfect in every way. Sassy, kind, good-looking, a skilled negotiator, funny with it and hot as hell. 

Damn, he didn't need this to happen to him so soon. 

Then there was the most terrifying emotion of all; jealousy. A good-looking dancer side-eyed him before slipping his arm around Tino's waist, and together they moved around the pole in sinuous, perfect unison, almost as if they were engaged in the most intimate of acts. Even as his cock began to stiffen, his hands tensed into fists and he wanted to go in there and prise the two of them apart. 

When the dance had finished, he was rigid with arousal and anger. The taller man gave him a sassy look with raised brows and moved away, and Tino peeled off the shoes and began dressing, hiding his lovely body in baggy black sweatshirt and sweatpants. He tugged on sneakers and went outside to join Richard. 

"You okay, boss? You look pissed." 

"I'm fine. Tom will drive you home." On the sidewalk, Richard motioned for his chauffeur. "Take him home," he said when the car stopped at their feet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He began to stride down the street, knowing Tino was watching him in bewilderment, wondering what he had done wrong. 

He hadn't done anything wrong. It was Richard. He had to get away from him. It was so tempting to go back and get in the car with him, but he couldn't. He would say something he regretted. Something he didn't think he could ever say to anyone ever again. 

If that was true, he was in real trouble...


	6. Could You...?

Tino glanced up from his desk when he heard Richard's voice. It was a Pavlovian reaction after three weeks of working for him, the man was that mesmerising. He looked particularly fine that morning in his dark suit trousers and shirt sleeves, waistcoat unbuttoned but still managing to make the most of his slim waist and neat backside. 

Stop! He must stop ogling him, and especially right then, when Richard was in the foulest mood Tino had seen him in for a while. He had barely managed a grunt in response to Tino's upbeat morning greeting, and they hadn't spoken since. 

Now he was talking to Eleanor, and by the sound of it, giving her tasks that should have been directed towards Tino. He rose from his seat. 

"It's okay, I can do that." He reached for the folder in Richard's hand. 

"If I wanted you to do it, I would have damned well said so!" Richard turned his back on him and gave the folder to Eleanor. Even she looked shocked. 

Tino hovered, wondering what to do. He was getting sick of this continuing cold treatment, which had begun the day after Richard had followed him to the pole dancing class. He was sure it wasn't a coincidence. 

"Sir, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Not now. Busy." Richard stalked back to his office and slammed the door. 

Eleanor grimaced. "I don't know what that was all about. Give him some time and try again this afternoon." 

Tino knew he had no choice but to wait. If Richard really was upset about his night-time dance classes, they needed to thrash out why that was. And he needed to get over it. Tino wasn't giving them up for anyone. 

***

Richard avoided Tino for the rest of the day. Yes, it was immature. Yes, it was unreasonable. 

And yes, it was totally unwarranted. Tino had the right to do what he pleased, with whoever he pleased, as long as it didn't affect his job. 

Now the only person potentially affecting his job was Richard himself. 

But Christ, he was so angry at himself! He shouldn't have followed Tino to his pole dancing class. He shouldn't have stayed to feast his eyes on his PA's luscious little body, or tortured himself with thoughts of what Tino was potentially doing with that irritating dancer.

And he definitely shouldn't have filmed it secretly on his phone and spent the last two nights lusting over him again and again.

And again. 

He could have called him, but something felt off. What they had done so far had come about naturally, but there had been a subtle change. Maybe because he knew Tino had been angry with him for invading his personal life. 

Whatever the reason, now he was horny, frustrated, exhausted and he was taking it out on Tino, who had done nothing wrong. 

He was an asshole, and because he was an asshole, he had found out more about the man Tino had been on the pole with. Justin, his name was, a professional who had been there to help the students. 

And he had found out something else. Justin was on Grindr. 

There was no pretty way to say it. He offered the man $5,000 to go back to his apartment and do everything Richard wanted Tino to do. Justin agreed with greedy delight, his eyes gleaming. 

Now he was in the bathroom, flossing or some shit like that. Richard waited impatiently, half-aroused, half wanting to get the whole thing over with. 

And he heard it, the unmistakable click of a phone camera. 

No, that wasn't happening. No way in hell. He burst into the bathroom to see Justin perching on the bath, posing with the mirrors behind him, lips pouted. When he saw Richard, he looked shocked and dropped the phone. 

Instantly, Richard picked it up. Justin was just about to share the photograph on Instagram. 

"Give me that!" Justin reached for it, but Richard held him easily away with one hand, deleting the photo with the other. He handed the phone back. 

"Take the money and get out." 

Justin looked appalled. "But..."

"I said leave!"

Justin didn't argue. He rolled his eyes and went out to the bedroom to collect his clothes, hurriedly pulling them on before snatching up the pile of notes. 

"I would say screw your money, but I need to make my rent, so ... fuck you very much." He stomped out of the apartment. 

Richard relaxed as soon as he knew the man had left the building. What kind of stupid motherfucker even thought of doing what he was just about to do?

Then came another thought. Justin was probably texting Tino right then, telling him what had happened, because that was the kind of little bitch he probably was. 

"FUCK!" He snatched up his phone and dialled Tino's number, even though it was nearly midnight and he was probably in bed, asleep like the good little....

"Boss? What's up?"

The sound of laughing and drinking in the background. Richard remembered it was Friday night. Maybe that meant Tino was still in the city. 

"Where are you?"

"Monarch's, at a friend's birthday party. You okay?"

Richard sat back on the bed, feeling calmer. "Is it good? The party?"

"It's okay, I guess. Where are you?"

"The apartment in Park Avenue. Could you....?"

"You want me to come over?"

Richard closed his eyes and sighed with relief. "I think we need to talk."

"On my way." The call ended. 

***

Those two words, 'could you...?" They had made all the difference. In them, Tino had heard Richard's vulnerability, his confusion. He didn't understand why, but it had been there, and he needed him. 

The party had become a drag anyway. He had been hit on by some guy who was a big thing in the music business, supposedly, and everyone else had thought his persistence was something amusing. Tino had found himself wishing Richard was there to tell the man to back off, because it was clear no one was else going to. 

These people weren't his friends. He was there to make up the numbers. Why he had stayed so long was a mystery. 

And then to top it off, he had received a text from Justin, not long before Richard's call. 

Tell your sugar daddy I'm not a whore. PS. He's a lousy lay.

He would ask Richard about that when he arrived at the apartment.

When he got there it was just past midnight. Richard opened the door, wearing a long black satin robe. Tino hazarded a guess he was naked beneath it. He didn't greet him, but held up the text from Justin so Richard could read it, then raised an eyebrow. 

"Something I need to know?"

Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I was a dumb motherfucker. You want a drink?"

"Water will do, thanks."

Richard didn't argue, but went to the fridge. As he dispensed the water and ice, Tino looked around him. 

His surroundings were coldly luxurious, the floors highly polished black granite, the couches white leather on a silver grey rug. A glass staircase led up to the next floor, and two walls were windowed, giving views over Central Park and the Upper West Side. 

"Nice place."

"It would be, wouldn't it?" Richard was sipping bourbon, watching him. "Your friend is going to tell you I picked him up in the bar and offered him $5,000 to suck my dick. He'll tell you I brought him back here and then he'll tell you I'm an asshole who can't get it up. Everything is true apart from the last bit. I can always get it up, but he was taking pictures in my fucking bathroom to put on social media, and I won't tolerate that, so I paid him and threw him out"

Tino considered the information. He considered it for a long time. 

"He isn't my friend," he said finally. "And who sucks your dick is your business, not mine. Why did you feel the need to tell me?"

Richard shrugged like a moody teenager, then sat on the couch, tumbler cupped in his hands. 

"Seeing you on that pole has messed with my head. It's all I can think about. I've jerked off so much my fucking hands are callused."

Tino winced at the frankness of his confession. "Okay... um... thanks?"

"It's why I've been such a cunt to you, even though it isn't your fault you're so...." He gestured up and down Tino's body with one hand. 

"So...?" 

Richard placed the tumbler on the table and rose to his feet. He moved very close to Tino and tilted his chin so they could look into each other's eyes. 

"So fucking perfect."

His hands came up to circle Tino's neck. It was a tender embrace, laced with possessiveness, not threatening but giving a hint of the potential power underneath. When his lips brushed against Tino's, it was all Tino could do not to whimper. He wanted to challenge Richard some more over his behaviour, to say his curtness had been unacceptable, that propositioning people Tino knew was unacceptable. Hell, ringing Tino at night and expecting him to drop everything was definitely unacceptable.

Yet Tino had wanted that all evening. He had been waiting for it, and now he could feel the bruising force of Richard's erection pressing against him, he was desperate for it. The kiss became hungry, frantic, Tino's jacket falling to the floor. Soon he was just in his shirt and undershorts, his own hard-on tenting the material. 

Richard lifted him easily and carried him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was longer than I anticipated and didn't warrant a full-blown (sorry about the pun) sex scene at the end. They made it, you get the deal!
> 
> Any requests are welcome (as long as they are legal and don't involve bodily fluids either than semen, saliva or blood #justsaying....)
> 
> Challenge me!
> 
> Lady J


	7. After The Love

As the title suggests, the following one-shots are placed AFTER Tino and Richard get together, and are just a collection of scenarios which either didn't make it into the book, deleted chapters or are ones that people have asked me to write.

Because yes, I'm very happy to take requests! (As long as they are legal and involve no bodily fluids other than semen, saliva and blood) (yes, I know I said that before but it's worth repeating.)

Comments and votes are also appreciated. I love all that shit.

Enjoy!

Lady J x


	8. Christmas Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is just a bit of fun for Richard and Tino (and hopefully you as well!) Not a story as such, just a sneaky look at one Christmas Eve in their brownstone apartment in Greenwich Village. 
> 
> Tino gives Richard not one Christmas stocking, but two...

"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas..."

It was Christmas Eve, and there was nothing like a bit of Judy Garland to get him in the mood, Tino thought as he massaged moisturiser into his recently de-furred skin. Richard was due home in half an hour, and he wanted to be ready for him. The only problem was, he had no idea what to wear with the stockings he had bought that afternoon from Bloomingdales. 

Sheer and black, they had a sexy seam that went right up the back to a cheeky red silk-embellished bow on the webbing. As soon as he saw them, he knew they would look incredible with the black patent Laboutins Richard had bought him for his last birthday. 

He had spent most of the afternoon getting ready. The wood burner had cast a romantic glow into the room. The Christmas tree, reflected in the large windows of the apartment, looked gorgeous against the lights of New York City. Richard's favourite venison casserole, adapted from his mother's recipe, was keeping warm in the stove. 

The table was set with candles, as yet unlit, and Château Lafite Classique 2016 was breathing on the sideboard. Tino had thought of practically everything to make his husband's homecoming perfect. 

His phone chirped, and he smiled at the text from Richard, saying he was stuck on the Verrazano Bridge in heavy traffic. That meant he would be at least another three quarters of an hour, which gave Tino more time to prepare. 

He looked through his closet, then Richard's. When he spotted a crisp white business shirt, he knew exactly how to complete his outfit. 

Every time Richard went away, Tino missed him. Business travel came with the job, and Richard wasn't the best communicator, so they hadn't spoken for a couple of days, other than Tino receiving a text saying that Richard was on the plane and couldn't wait to see him. 

Tino could have gone with him, but he no longer worked for Wolfen, and both of them felt it was healthy to have some space at times. Their love was still new, still incredibly intense, which had caused problems in the past. Space helped them breathe, take stock, and look forward to the reunion. And after everything they had been through, sometimes just holding each other was overwhelming.

Tino looked critically at his face in the mirror. He had gone easy on the makeup, not wanting them both to look like the Joker after Richard had finished kissing the hell out of him. Some eyeliner, sleek brows and a bit of tinted lip gloss, and he was ready. He slipped on the Laboutins and walked out to inspect his appearance in the long mirror by the bed. Satisfied, he chose some slow blues instead of Judy Garland, turned the lights down low, and poured the rich red wine into two crystal goblets. 

Then he remembered something. Richard's Christmas present! He was hideous to buy for. What did one give a multi-millionaire that he did not already have?

But Tino had hit on the perfect solution. Well, he hoped it was. He retrieved the gold envelope from inside a book on the shelving unit and felt a flutter of nervous anticipation. Would Richard actually go for this? He wasn't sure, but it was worth a try. He put the envelope under the Christmas tree.

As he did so, he heard the key in the lock. 

***

Richard was glad to be home. He had spent the last ten days in Europe, visiting some of the outlying Wolfen offices, sitting through endless meetings in dreary hotels on the edge of grey, faceless cities. He had been to Rome, Paris, London and Bruges. It sounded glamorous, but he had seen nothing but the inside of conference rooms, hotel rooms, and airport departure lounges. 

The one shopping expedition he had been on was to Mappin & Webb, where he had collected the present he had commissioned for Tino. He had the precious, beautifully wrapped box in his briefcase, waiting to present to his husband the next day. 

He had actually managed to sleep on the plane, despite being folded into the Upper Class bed like a piece of origami. He had been given the seat at the back which had more room. Even the newer planes weren't built for someone of his height. 

So he was rested, managing to doze again as his driver took him back to Manhattan. The traffic was shocking. It was raining and everyone wanted to get home for Christmas. 

One goddamned day, he thought. All that fuss for one goddamned day. He had never bought into it, even when his mother was alive. They were happy just spending a few days together, which was a gift in itself, sometimes walking, sometimes riding their horses over the fields if the weather was fine. Christmas just wasn't an issue. 

But then Tino had arrived, hauling sackfuls of glitter and kitsch and strange rituals. The tree, the wreath, the fucking eggnog, roasting chestnuts from the hobo on the corner of Fifth, family, presents, parties, sequins, cashmere gloves and sparkles on his cheeks like snowflakes. Richard had found himself bewildered in a blizzard of fake snow and expectations. 

And it had gradually seduced him, from the time he watched Tino slithering and stumbling on the ice at the Rockefeller rink to the chocolate-tasting kiss under the huge Christmas tree; from the glee on his husband's face as he presented their tree, covered in gay mermaids, to his first ever taste of mulled wine, Richard had fallen in love with Christmas in New York. 

Now he was pushing the key in the lock, knowing that Tino would welcome him as if he had just returned from war. 

He was one fortunate motherfucker and no mistake.

"Hello?" He looked around as he shut the door. "Tino?"

He put down his briefcase and surveyed the scene. Two glasses of wine on the counter, together with some nibbles. Check. 

The dining table laid out for a romantic dinner. Check.

Log burning in the fire and Christmas tree lights casting a soft glow. Check. 

Music playing softly in the background. Check. 

"Tino?" 

No response. He reached for the Glock from the holster under his arm. He had put it on as soon as he had entered the car. Not being able to carry a weapon was another reason he didn't like business trips so much, and he always carried on US soil. It was a force of habit going back years.

Now he didn't like the quiet. It wasn't like Tino to give him a muted welcome. Something had to be wrong. 

After Tino had been kidnapped, not just once but fucking twice, all his instincts were set to danger. It just came with the shit he'd been involved with in the past. 

He stepped cautiously into the room, the gun at the ready. He didn't like the continued absence of his husband. What if something had happened to him? Maybe he had opened the door moments earlier, thinking Richard was there and...

A soft cough. He spun on his heel towards the sound, the gun aimed and ready. 

A vision stood before him, framed in the bathroom door. Resplendent in spiked stilettos and black stockings, a white shirt almost but not quite hiding small red briefs. For a moment, they just stared at each other, Richard drinking in the sight of his husband.

"Seriously?" Tino arched one dark brow. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?"

Richard lowered the Glock as Tino sauntered towards him. His throat was dry. He could not speak. Tino looked more stunning than he had ever seen him before. When his husband wound his arms around his neck and pressed up close to him, he dropped the gun and enfolded him, crushing Tino's lips with his mouth.

In the mirror by the bed, he saw their reflections, Tino's long legs, the little bows at the back of his stockings. He saw his own hands, running down Tino's back and lifting his shirt to reveal the perfect round buttocks surrounding the red thong, before greedily grasping them. His erection was so hard it was almost painful, betraying the immediate hunger for his husband. 

"You look fantastic," he said between kisses. "I've missed you so much." 

"But it's worth it for this," 'Tino curled one leg around Richard's, encouraging him to lift him. When he did, Tino wrapped both legs around his waist so he could carry him to the bed.

They fell on the mattress together, mouths still locked. When they came up for air, they smiled at each other. 

"Welcome home," Tino whispered, and drew him down to kiss him again. 

The kiss became frantic, Tino peeling Richard's jacket away, then starting on his tie. 

"Stop." Richard's voice was ragged. "I'll blow right here if you don't stop." 

"That's okay." Tino smiled up at him. 

"Not yet. I want to look at you properly." Richard moved away and pulled Tino to his feet again. He picked up the wine glasses and gave one to him, then took his own glass and sat on the couch, near the fire. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then removed his tie and unfastened his shirt buttons. Tino watched, licking his lips. Richard knew what he wanted. He beckoned to him. 

"Come here. Show yourself to me."

He wasn't fooled. He knew how much time Tino had spent organising the evening, and he didn't want to reward him just with a fuck lasting five goddamned minutes. He drank in the sight of Tino swaying towards him in the high heels, turning his back on him and slut-dropping to the floor, then crawling like a cat to the rug by the fire and flipping onto his back, tugging up the shirt and running his hand down his body to his package, cupping it, making it bigger, biting his lip whilst his eyes closed in ecstasy. 

Richard's breathing was shallow, his cock like an iron bar. He unfastened his trousers and eased it out, still restrained in his underwear as he knew Tino would like it that way. Tino crawled towards him, feline and wicked, his divine ass in the air. He put his hands on Richard's knees and spread them roughly, making him gasp. Then he nuzzled the bulk of Richard's cock and gently bit the shaft through the thin silk, worrying it gently, no doubt feeling it throb with a fresh rush of blood. 

"Suck it." Richard's voice was rough. He needed Tino's juicy lips around him right fucking now.

"As it's Christmas." Tino peeled the fine material away. 

Richard was transfixed, waiting for that moment when Tino drew him into his hot mouth. His lips hovered, tantalisingly close as Richard's cock strained towards him. 

"Don't just look at it," he protested through gritted teeth. 

"Patience, my love." Tino held cruelly back. 

Then, before Richard could register what was happening, divine heat enclosed his cock, making him grunt in surprise.

"Fuck! Oh fuck..." His whole body had gone rigid. Tino's mouth felt so good, he knew it wouldn't be long. That warmth, that tightness, that tongue, flickering around his shaft. The way he relaxed and just... took him all, a soft growling in his throat sending vibrations right through Richard's cock and down into his balls. The urge to thrust was irresistible. He buried his fingers in Tino's hair and held him, pushing up into his mouth.

Tino withdrew and licked him instead, his beautiful dark eyes flashing with hunger. Richard watched him, mesmerised. Watching Tino suck him off was almost an out-of-body experience. It felt more than amazing, but watching him do it was off the scale. He was torn between drinking in the sight before him, or just losing his mind.

Tino eased him between his lips again. Down, down, until the natural barrier of his throat. A slight pause then...

"Oh Jesus, Mary and .... fuck!' Richard grabbed Tino's head and pushed him further, thrusting up into him at the same time. He was beyond speech, beyond anything other than the explosion of ecstasy racing up from his balls ...

Gone. Tino was gone. He looked wildly around him and saw Tino balanced on his heels just inches away. 

"You were going to lose it too fast. I like a man who takes his time." Tino winked at him. 

"You evil little shit!" Richard's voice was hoarse. He had been so close...

"You were the one who wanted to wait. And you have to unwrap your present first." Tino gracefully rose to his feet and placed one foot on Richard's cock, the sharp heel dangerously close to his balls. "You're lucky. The tradition is for one Christmas stocking. Do you feel lucky, baby?"

The sensation was unnerving, and Richard didn't want to move too much. That heel looked incredibly sharp. The sultry question sent a throb of anticipation through his body, but he smiled coldly, carefully adjusting his position and spreading his legs wider.

"The real question is, do you?"

Tino smiled back. "I'll tell you afterwards." He nudged Richard's cock with the wicked shoe. "Start unwrapping."

He knew exactly what turned his husband into a panting hot mess, but Richard kept his cool, taking his time to admire Tino's legs. He ran his fingers over the delicate silk, outlining the tense calf muscle, sliding up towards. Tino sighed softly in pleasure as he stroked the bare skin just above the webbing. He let his fingertips drift up towards the bulge in Tino's red satin jock, tracing the shape of his balls and shaft. He felt movement and saw the bulk shift under his touch. 

Tino gathered up his shirt and ran his hand down his stomach, easing it under the jock and adjusting himself to get more comfortable. When he drew his hand away, the swelling was even more pronounced. Richard's own cock twitched at the sight, but he went back to stroking Tino's leg, before unfastening the clips on the suspender belt. 

He carefully eased the stocking down, following its passage with tiny kisses, using only his fingertips to patter lightly against Tino's soft, perfumed skin. He slipped off Tino's shoe and removed the stocking, then put the shoe back on his foot again, taking his time to run his hands over his leg again. It was always a mystery to him how Tino managed to get his skin this soft and supple.

"Now the other. We don't want these to get ruined." He motioned for the other leg.

Tino shifted his position and Richard lavished the same attention on the proffered limb, easing the fine garment down, following its passage with gentle caresses. He resisted the temptation to nuzzle the tempting bulge so close to his face and instead, made love to Tino's skin, breathing him in, tormenting him with the tenderest of touches. 

Tino removed the suspender belt and drew him to his feet. Richard pulled him into his arms, face forward, one hand on Tino's crotch, the other pushing under the shirt to seek out his nipple. He sank his teeth into Tino's neck, sucking a bruise, ravishing him as Tino arched his back and purred with delight. No doubt he could feel the solid force of Richard's cock, imprinting on on the small of his back. He wriggled, making it throb, inviting him in. 

"By the fire, on the couch or on the bed?" Richard whispered in his ear. 

Tino turned in his arms and wound his arms around his neck, his eyes luminous. "How about all three?"

Richard forced down mood-killing laughter. "Greedy. For that you'll get everything you want. And more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading this! If you liked it, please consider giving it your vote. I am currently working on the next oneshot, as they need to open their presents ...


	9. Diamonds & Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A Christmas Day story. What do you get the man who has everything? This is smutty smut...

Tino lay in their wide bed, watching Richard light the wood burner. His man looked adorable in the red tartan lounge pants Tino had chosen for him to wear on Christmas morning, even though they came half way up his long shins and slung low on his lean hips. It was glorious just to ogle him whilst basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"You're checking out my ass again," Richard said, not turning around. He padded barefoot to the kitchen counter and began making the coffee. 

"Yep. It's a fine ass, too." Tino eyed up the well-developed glutes and the hollows around the small of Richard's back. His man was a lot taller and more well-built than Tino, but his bone structure and musculature were things of beauty. 

And he fucked like a demon, as Tino's own ass could testify. He felt a deep internal ache from the pounding he had been given and it felt sweet. So sweet, in fact, that he felt himself getting hard just at the thought of Richard doing it all over again. 

The aroma of rich coffee grounds and wood smoke permeated the apartment. Outside, dawn was breaking over New York City, casting the buildings with an attractive pink glow. Once again, Tino thanked whatever gods had given him this man, this place, this warmth and love. He was a lucky man. They both were. 

"What time are we due at the centre?" Richard asked. He drank water from the fridge as he waited for the coffee to percolate. 

"I said we'd get there ten-ish. You're on potato-peeling duty. I'm doing the stuffing." 

Richard raised one dark brow at the double entendre. "Cool."

They would be spending their Christmas Day at the centre Richard had set up for LGBT homeless people, getting their hands wet, working hard. It had been a mutual decision. Lounging around on sheepskin rugs was a treat, a privilege, and neither of them forgot it. 

Richard poured coffee into Tino's mug, added a generous amount of cream and took it over to him. He settled back on the mattress with his own coffee and they enjoyed a brief moment of peace.

"You want to exchange presents now or later?" Richard asked eventually. 

Tino thought for a moment, drinking the rich, fragrant brew. "Yours is in the tree." 

It was endearing, how Richard scrambled like a kid off the bed and nearly ran to the Christmas tree. He looked through the branches and drew out a gold envelope. 

"You mean this?"

"Yep. I hope you like it." 

Richard picked up an expensive-looking gift bag and brought both items over to the bed. He presented the bag to Tino. 

"This is yours."

"It isn't from Tiffany's, is it?"

"No, you cheeky fucker." Richard nudged him. 

The Tiffany's thing was a joke between them. When Tino first became Richard's PA, he had been informed he would have to go to Tiffany's to choose gifts for Richard's sexual conquests. Tino had first thought it was just a rumour, before realising it was a running joke in the office. 

Richard had been more aware of it than anyone realised, and Tino had warned him never to buy him anything from there. 

"If you do, I know we're over," he had said, and Richard knew he hadn't been joking.

"You go first," Richard said, motioning to the gift bag. 

Tino smiled and unfastened the bow. He drew out a long, slim present, expertly wrapped in black and gold paper, embellished with another gold bow. 

"I'm guessing you didn't do this," he said. 

"I watched. Get on with it." Richard looked a little nervous. "I hope you like it."

Tino carefully unwrapped the gift. The beautiful paper looked almost too good to tear. Inside was a presentation box. As he opened it, he gasped, his eyes lighting up. 

"That was the reaction I wanted," Richard said, visibly relaxing. "I had it commissioned for you."

"You designed this?" Tino ran his fingers over the collar necklace, made up of diamonds and white gold. At its centre was a larger diamond, smoky grey, which hung in a droplet from the main body of the collar.

"In one way I did. Do you like it?" 

"Oh baby, I love it!." Tino carefully removed the choker and put it around his neck, lowering his head so Richard could help him. Then he ran to the mirror, admiring his reflection. The diamonds sparkled with an inner fire. He hated to think how much it had cost. 

"It's beautiful," he said, his eyes filled with tears. "Thank you." He crawled back on the bed and kissed Richard's lips. "You're so good to me."

"You look as sexy as hell in it." Richard's voice was rough with desire. 

"I know, and it's perfect for another reason too. Why don't you open your present? Then you'll see what I mean."

"This?" Richard waggled the envelope, then opened it to reveal a gold-edged invitation. The font was large so he could read it, but even then, Tino could see him struggling. He moved round to read it. 

"Basically, you're invited to take part in a photoshoot with Anya Korvosky. And don't worry, it isn't for anyone else to see apart from us. The theme is boudoir."

Anya Korvosky was one of New York's most acclaimed portrait photographers. Her work was legendary, but Tino could see Richard was unsure. He hated being in front of the camera. 

"Boudoir?" Richard raised one dark eyebrow.

"You don't need to be in front of the lens at all, if you don't want to be. You can watch while I am. Then you can have all the gorgeous photos you desire to look at when you're away, instead of nagging me for dick pics all the time." 

"Which you've never sent," Richard grumbled.

"No. That isn't my bag and you know it. But this is. That way I know I'll look the best I can possibly look for you. This is for both of us, if I'm honest."

Richard began to smile. He was getting it. "You mean, it's for our eyes only?"

"Well, you can share them on Instagram if you like, but you might get banned, and I was aiming for tasteful rather than balls-to-the-wall erotic. We'll have the whole afternoon though, so who knows what might happen?" Tino brushed the diamonds around his neck with his fingertips. "And now I have the perfect outfit. I don't need to wear anything else..." His words were stifled by Richard's kiss. 

"You're a genius. I love it. When can we do it?" 

It was touching, how eager he was. Tino grinned agains his lips. "Early in the New Year. She has some time then. Now I know you're down for it, I'll confirm it." He kissed his husband again, this time pressing his whole body against him. He pushed him back amongst the covers and straddled him, settling comfortably on his groin. Immediately, he felt an answering pulse. 

"What are you doing to me?" Richard let Tino pin his wrists to the bed, either side of his head. 

"Saying thank you." Tino leaned down to kiss him again, undulating against him. Richard was rock solid underneath him, throbbing hard, his cock imprinting against Tino's balls. 

"I'll tell you how you can thank me," Richard said, when Tino stopped kissing him in order to breathe. "I've given you diamonds, so you can give me pearls. Edible ones." 

Tino slapped his chest, a look of mock horror on his face. "Oh my god, you are so sleazy!"

"What? I'm only telling you what I like." Richard sounded hurt.

Tino leaned down to kiss the wounded expression away from his face. "I love it." He nibbled Richard's lower lip and squirmed against the erection pushing against his backside. "And I love you, Mr. Sleaze." He reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. 

He stayed on top of Richard, his eyes never leaving his face as he applied the lube and eased his husband's thick cock inside him. Richard's eyelids drooped as he felt Tino's hot tightness. His body tensed and the mass seemed to become even bigger. Tino carefully sat up and adjusted his position so Richard was fully inside him, then squeezed his inner muscles. 

"Fuck me." Richard's eyes rolled in pleasure. 

"Is that a request or an expression of joy?" Tino did it again, teasing him mercilessly.

"Both." It came out as a grunt. He freed his hands from Tino's and ran them up Tino's legs to hold on to his hips, at the same time pushing decisively up into him.

It was Tino's turn to gasp. They had recently tuned into a more tantric way of lovemaking and this slow, elegant fucking drove them to new heights of pleasure. He squeezed lube on his hands and stroked himself, shuddering every time his fingers passed that exquisite spot just underneath the glans. 

"I've never seen you look so beautiful," Richard said, his pale blue eyes flashing with fire. 

"It's the diamonds." Tino touched the collar around his neck, his voice catching as Richard's cock pulsed inside him. 

"No. It's you," Richard replied, his voice rough with lust and emotion. "Do me, Tino. Just fucking wreck me. Please..." His words dried up and his expression glazed. He was close to losing it and Tino knew he wasn't the only one. 

Tantric, be damned, he thought, jacking himself faster. Richard's expression was greedy as he visually feasted on the sight of Tino pleasuring himself.

"Oh!" Tino couldn't hold on. He spurted with a series of hot little moans, his eyes closed, his hand milking himself dry. The pearly droplets landed on Richard's face and throat, exactly where he wanted them to be. As he was still peaking, Richard grasped his hips and thrust hard into him, pounding Tino's trembling body until he came with a harsh cry. 

Tino held on, undulating against him, wringing him dry. At the same time, he wiped his own release off Richard's chin and fed it to him, feeling the sweet pull of his lips on his fingers. He did it until he was mostly clean, smiling at his husband relishing the taste of him. 

"Hmmmm." Richard closed his eyes and sucked his fingers clean. "Did you ever eat condensed milk direct from the tin? That is what you taste and feel like. I can't get enough." He opened his eyes again as Tino laughed. 

"I was never allowed to. My mama would have knocked me to heaven and back."

Richard smiled smugly. "I was a spoilt kid."

Tino kissed his nose. "I would never have guessed." He eased away from him and lay in Richard's arms, the afterglow surrounding them both with warmth and love. 

So this photoshoot," Richard said after a while. "How am I going to manage to keep my shit together if I'm watching you pose and pout, wearing nothing but diamonds?"

"Exercise your famous restraint. And Anya said we could have the studio room for the afternoon, if things get a little heated."

"She's anticipating they might?"

"Oh yeah." Tino smiled into Richard's broad chest. "And I'd be disappointed if they didn't."

"Holy shit," Richard murmured. "Next year's looking up already."


	10. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fluff and smut. Tino gave Richard a photoshoot for Christmas (in Diamonds & Pearls) and this is what happened when they went...

"What am I expected to do?" Richard looked uncharacteristically nervous as they approached Anya Korovsky's downtown Manhattan studio. 

"Nothing. You can watch, or you can join in. She takes the photos. This is supposed to be fun, remember?" Tino squeezed his hand. 

"Fun. Right." Richard fiddled with the knot on his black tie and gazed out the window to the wide sidewalk. The area was prosperous, with well-maintained townhouses. The long Mercedes stopped outside a cream painted building with two standard bay trees flanking the wide Georgian doorway. A small brass plaque announced who lived there. 

They exited the car, Richard taking the enormous holdall Tino had insisted on bringing with them. 

"What's in this again?"

"Clothes and shoes," Tino said brightly. "She told me to bring a selection."

Richard nodded but didn't speak. He understood this was supposed to be something for him and Tino to do together. An experience, Tino had described it. Richard was used to having his photograph professionally taken. As CEO it was sometimes necessary, if tedious. But this was a different ball game. Hell, it wasn't even in the same ball park. 

Anya Korovsky was whippet thin, with an energy which belied her 65 years. Her personal assistant organised refreshments whilst Anna took them down to the basement of her studio, which also housed her apartment on the top floors. 

"Someone looks nervous," she said, accurately reading the tension in Richard's demeanour. "Don't worry. Just be yourself." 

Richard glanced at Tino, who looked at home in the vivid white space, surrounded by lights and props. He had draped himself on a chaise tongue. 

"Can we use this?"

Richard looked around him. The studio looked cold, and he had been expecting something a lot more intimate. Something with a bed and low lighting, perhaps. Not this. In his black suit he stood out in stark relief against the white walls. 

Again, Anya read him correctly. "This isn't where we're doing your part of the shoot. Come with me. I'll show you.." She took them through a doorway, and instantly, Richard relaxed. 

"Now I'm getting it," he murmured, eyeing the enormous bed, made up with wine red satin sheets. He turned to Tino to say he felt a lot happier, but his husband had disappeared. 

Anya motioned him into a comfortable armchair. "You're not needed yet. I'll do Tino's shots first. He's just having his make-up done. And it's optional," she added. "This is about what makes you comfortable." 

As they waited for Tino, she talked through the process of the shoot. She was trying to put him at his ease, and it was working. He found himself wanting to see Tino on that bed, posing provocatively, and the thought of joining him sent a pulse of anticipation through his body. 

Anya's PA knocked and entered the room. "He's ready." 

When they went out into the white studio, Richard blinked, then stared. A beautiful sight met his gaze. It was like something out of a fairytale. Tino smiled shyly at his stunned expression.

"This is just my chance to be a bride for an hour," Tino explained, his cheeks an endearing pink. His eyes were smoky, his lips a pale glitter pink. He was wearing a pale pink boned Jean Paul Gaultier corset that stopped just below his nut brown nipples, and pulled in his waist with pale pink laces. With it, he wore a calf-length skirt made from yards of pastel pink and white tulle, and glossy silver stilettos.

Anya was all business, readying her camera. She asked Tino to stand in front of the screen and for a while, he posed like a Vogue cover model, obviously enjoying every moment. Throughout it all, Richard was entranced. He was seeing Tino's beauty with fresh eyes. It made him wonder if this was his husband's way of telling him there was more to him than just being a cis-gender man. He resolved to ask him more when the opportunity arose. 

Fresh flowers were added, more pictures taken, then Anya nodded, apparently satisfied. 

"You can change now, Tino. These look fantastic."

Tino gathered up the voluminous skirt and shuffled away, then returned a few minutes later in a black skintight leather catsuit with black patent Laboutins. The diamond choker Richard had given him for Christmas glittered around his neck, and his lips were a rich berry red. 

Richard watched him play up to the camera with amusement tinged with awe. His husband knew how to pose, how to hold it, how to turn and smile. He was sexy as hell and he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"I wish more professional models were like you," Anya said as she worked. 

Tino picked up a bullwhip and stuck it between his teeth. His dark eyes locked onto Richard's as he slowly pulled the zip down the front of the cat suit. Richard felt his cock throb. He knew the past hour had been one big prick tease, and it was working. 

"I think it's time for us to go next door," Anya said, as Richard drank in the sight of his husband in the catsuit. He had no words. He wondered if he could even stand with the erection he was sporting. 

Tino pulled him to his feet. "You okay?"

Richard nodded. "It hurts," he whispered. 

"What does?"

"This hard-on you've caused." 

"That's too bad." Tino gave him a subtle rub along his rock solid shaft, making him shiver with delight, before giving him a sultry look and following Anya into the bedroom. 

Once the door was closed, Anya took a few shots of Richard lounging like a panther on the bed. 

"Take a deep breath and try to relax," she said. "Just ignore the camera and concentrate on Tino. Good. That's great."

Richard kept his eyes on Tino, who was stripping again, this time to tiny booty shorts. He wanted to crawl right over there and bite that ass, taste him and push hard inside him. Damn it! 

"Oh, that's fab," Anya said. "You look like you want to rip him apart."

Yeah, he did. Richard hungrily watched Tino, now sprawled across the bed in nothing but the narrow shorts, diamond choker, and Laboutins. He went to sit in the armchair to watch Tino perform.

"Lets get some shots of those diamonds. That's lovely." Anya moved round the bed, taking shot after shot, as Tino writhed as if gripped by sexual ecstasy. He was obviously turned on, by the outline of his sweet cock in the leather shorts. Richard felt his throat go dry at the sight of him. He sat in the chair and subtly stroked himself, his hand cupping his crotch. 

Click!

Anya had caught him in the act. She winked and grinned. "The best shots are taken when the subject is unaware of the lens," she said. "No join Tino on the bed. It's time you had some fun as well. 

He lay supine on the bed and Tino was instructed to unfasten his shirt. As cool fingers toyed with his nipples, his head fell back and he gasped. 

"Beautiful," Anya whispered. He heard the shutter click. 

Tino crawled onto Richard's lap. "No need to ask whether you're enjoying yourself," he whispered, pressing his balls down onto Richard's cock. 

"Tino, let your head drop back," Anya instructed. "Richard, just keep that expression. It's the right kind of moody and powerful." 

Richard wasn't aware he was pulling any faces at all. It was just his normal expression. 

"Great! Very anime. Very yaoi," Anya was saying. "Now heat things up a little.... great!"

Tino grabbed Richard's tie and pulled him forward for a deep kiss. He undulated on Richard's lap, buttocks moving sinuously back and forth. Richard was leaning back on his elbows, his head falling back as he abandoned himself to the delicious feel of his husband rubbing himself against him. 

"Stop," he gasped, sure he was about to lose control. 

"Richard, look in this mirror." Anya pulled a black sheet away to reveal a large mirrored panel on the wall opposite the bed. Richard could see Tino's firm buttocks in the tiny thong, and the ribbons of his choker trailing down his narrow back. He reached round to grasp the two ends, pulling Tino back, making him steady himself with his hands on Richard's knees. The camera shutter clicked. 

Richard tugged the velvet ribbon again and Tino sprawled on his back across the bed. Now Richard was in control. He manoeuvred so he was kneeling over him. giving him a long lick from navel to the base of his throat. Tino shivered in delight. 

"Oh!" He moaned, his legs spreading in invitation. His skin looked pale in the dim lighting, contrasted against the wine satin of the bedsheets. Richard straddled his hips and removed his shirt and tie. 

"Run your fingers through your hair. I want to see your musculature," Anya said. "Lovely. Are you happy to get naked?"

Richard had visions of the photographs being splashed over the red tops sometime in the future. He didn't need that kind of exposure for any number of reasons. He gave her a stern look.

"I think we can take it from here." 

She lowered the camera, smiling in understanding. "Then I'll leave you to it. These images are going to be dynamite." 

They waited until she had closed the door behind her, then Richard grasped Tino's wrists and pinned them above his head. 

"Ready to get your ass pounded, boy?"

Tino's breath caught at the hard edge to his voice. "Yeah, but you need to undress first."

Richard paused, remembering he still had trousers on. "Good point."

He moved off the bed, and Tino scooted to the edge. "Come here. I'll do it." 

Richard stood in front of him, sucking in his stomach as Tino's fingers slipped into his waistband. Tino slapped him lightly. 

"Don't be so vain. There's nothing of you." He carefully unzipped Richard's trousers, letting the silk-covered bulge of his cock push through. He bent his head to press his lips against it, feeling Richard jolt at the contact. 

"Oh, someone is eager." His words whispered against the delicate material. Richard buried his hands in Tino's hair, steadying himself as the silk of his boxers was peeled down. When he felt the smooth heat of Tino's lips, sliding down to the base of his cock, he let out a ragged moan, his hips pushing forward involuntarily. 

Tino mumbled in pleasure, giving Richard one of his stellar blow jobs, running his tongue up the length of his shaft and plunging him deep in his throat, flickering around the bulbous head and squeezing him with his mouth muscles. Richard watched him in awe and lust, his fingers tightening in Tino's hair .

"Stop," he groaned finally. "I'm going to fucking lose it. Stop!"

Just in time, Tino pulled away, his lips swollen and moist. He smiled up at him. "Take everything off."

Richard did as he was told, his cock dragging down with the weight of itself. Tino lay on his back on the bed, his legs bent and spread, his own erection slapping against his stomach. He fondled it gently, watching his husband. 

Richard knelt between his legs and dipped his head, giving Tino a long lick from balls to lips, stopping to kiss him deeply. 

"Fuck me," Tino whispered. His body squirmed in invitation. From under the pillow he retrieved a small object. Richard recognised it. It was the remote control for a dildo Tino had bought, modelled on a cock slightly smaller than Richards.

"You've had that in the whole time?"

Tino's eyes sparkled. He nodded happily. 

"Even when you were playing the virginal bride?"

"Definitely then." 

Richard straddled Tino's hips and wrested the remote control from him. "Has it been on?"

"No. Everyone would hear it. Take it out and replace it with yours. Please." Tino arched his back, tugging at one of his nipples. He was ripe and ready for it. Richard could tell. 

In reply, Richard pressed the button marked "Thrust."

Instantly, Tino's eyes widened. "Oh god, not that one..." 

"You don't come until I say you can." Richard's voice was fierce, brooking no protest.

Richard bent his head and suckled on Tino's cock. Tino's body churned as it tried to cope with the twin invasions of cock and tongue. His head whipped from side to side and his hips pushed upwards as he approached the edge of no return. 

"More," he moaned, and Richard laughed. 

"More? Greedy boy." He turned up the speed. A bead of moisture appeared in the slit of Tino's cock and he licked it away. 

He played for a few moments, enjoying the sight of Tino fighting for control. The dildo thrust and buzzed, swirled and throbbed. Tino bit his lip, his eyes rolling back. 

Finally, Richard carefully removed the fat sex toy, leaving Tino open and ready, his ass glistening. He applied lube to his own cock, mainly because he liked the feel of it, stroking himself as Tino opened his eyes and drank him in. 

"Do me," he whispered, his legs spreading wider. 

Richard smiled slightly, and guided his cock into him. Tino's ass closed around him, hugging him tight. Richard positioned Tino's legs over his shoulders and began to move. When he put his hand on Tino's throat, his husband moaned in ecstasy. 

"God I love you," he panted. "I hate you. I love you. I..."

"Stop... talking." Richard squeezed his throat, stalling the words, driving his cock hard and deep into Tino's tight ass. In the warm room, the sweat beaded on his back as he lost himself in Tino's delicious body. 

Tino's eyes rolled back as he began to spurt, pearly droplets shooting over his chest and stomach. His body contracted as the orgasm swept over him, tightening around Richard, setting off his own climax. He shuddered, his movements becoming jerky as he plunged into an abyss of velvet ecstasy. He collapsed on Tino, breathing heavily into the crook of Tino's neck, sobbing with pleasure. 

"Baby..." Tino caressed his head, pressing kisses to his damp forehead, spiked with dark hair. 

They lay amongst the stained, dampened sheets, basking in the afterglow. After a while, Richard kissed Tino again. 

"I hope they have a shower room here."

"Through there." Tino lazily motioned to a door behind them. 

They showered and dressed, looking presentable again as they went into the outer studio. Anya smiled at them and presented them a cream gift bag. 

"I'll send you the proofs in a few days so you can choose which ones you want. In the meantime, this is for you."

"What is it?" Richard made to take the bag but Tino was there first.

"I'll tell you in the car," he said. 

They bade their farewells. Richard's chauffeur opened the door for them as they emerged from the building. 

"So what's in the bag?" Richard made to take it from Tino, but he held it away. 

"Just a little extra present for us." He took out a CD case. "A home movie."

Richard stared at him in disbelief. "She filmed us while we were fucking?"

"It was filmed, yes, but she wasn't watching. No one will see it but us." Tino frowned at the CD. "I hope it captured everything. I guess we'll find out later." 

Richard curled his arm around Tino and drew him close. "I hope so too. I rather like the thought of watching us. And I enjoyed watching you in that cute bride's outfit. Maybe this is something we can explore further, yes?" His eyes searched Tino's. 

"Are you okay with that? I like the idea of playing with different genders sometimes."

"I find the thought intriguing." Richard pushed a stray hair out of Tino's eyes.

Tino's smile was luminous. "You realise this means we might need to go shopping soon." 

Richard smiled back. "I hate shopping, but if you make it worth my while, I won't complain. You can start right now." He kissed Tino again, the darkened windows concealing them as they were driven back to their apartment.


	11. Valentine's Day Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I was thinking about this, and I've decided this should be a short story on its own, not a deleted scene, or a concept for the book, but something just for the hell of it. Contains fluff, angst and smut.

Tino stretched, yawned, and rolled over to fondle his sleeping husband. It was Valentines Day morning and he had the whole day planned, from a romantic breakfast to a drive into the wilds of the New Jersey forests, to a lunch in a restaurant he had found, overlooking the countryside back towards Manhattan. 

And then, of course, the evening, back at their house in Califon. They hadn't had a play session for a while, and he knew Richard wouldn't say no to some BDSM fun. 

He flexed his fingers and prepared to walk them up Richard's snoozing body, but something was wrong. 

His eyes opened as he felt around. Richard wasn't there. 

He sat up and listened, sure he was in the bathroom, but the apartment felt empty. He swung his legs out of bed and padded to the kitchen area, where his phone was on the countertop. 

At office. Sorry x

Tino wasn't dismayed by the brusqueness of the message. That was just Richard's way. His dyslexia meant he didn't use extra words if they weren't necessary. 

But he was upset. He had been planning this for days. Richard had been instructed to take the day off, and he had agreed, even though he had added something about the whole Valentines rigmarole being stupid and unnecessary. 

"If you need a special day to tell someone you love them, you either don't do it enough and you're feeling guilty, or you don't have any balls," he had said. 

At the time, Tino had just dismissed his grumblings but it seemed Richard really didn't care. Maybe he was even trying to make a point. He didn't know Tino had planned something because it was supposed to be a surprise. 

He pressed Richard's number. 

"Hey, what's up?" It was a softer greeting than his usual abrupt office tone. 

"Um... just wondering if you're going to be there all day?"

"I don't know. Probably. You okay? I know you wanted me at home today." 

"Yeah, sure." Tino laughed even though he wasn't feeling it. "I'm gonna go to Tony's and see if they need a hand."

Tony was Tino's brother, who ran an auto-stop in Brooklyn. Tino didn't really want to spend Valentine's Day with his brother, but he wanted to hear Richard's reaction. 

"Good idea. Sorry, Tino. Something came up. I'll see you later. Love you."

The connection cut. Tino stared at his phone, feeling deflated. 

Fuck it, he would go to Tony's, because otherwise he'd just glom around the apartment getting more and more pissed about the ruination of his carefully planned day. 

***

It was a bright, cold February day, and driving out of the city made Tino feel a bit better. He put his music on the sound system and sang to Celeste's Stop This Flame, drank a takeout coffee and felt determined to enjoy the free day he had been given. 

It lasted until he walked into Tony's office, and saw the huge bunch of red roses sitting by the desk. 

"Hey bro. I thought you'd be with your man today," Tony said, hugging him. 

"He's working. I thought I'd help out if you needed it."

"Huh, that's too bad. As you're here, I can deliver these myself." His brother grinned sheepishly. "It's gotta be done, right? I guess you got something really special."

"Not yet, but it's still early." He pulled out the filing tray, which was overflowing. After Tony left, he settled down to tidy up the chaos. 

Downstairs, he could hear the guys joshing each other about the cards they had received, and another large bunch of roses was delivered, along with an amorous note. 

Sam, one of the young mechanics, blushed as he brought them into the office. 

"Do you mind looking after these? Someone gave them to me."

Tino forced a smile. "Nice! You know who?"

The blush deepened. "Yeah. I think I'll have a boyfriend by the end of the day." 

"Way to go, Sam!" They exchanged a high-five and the young man disappeared. 

Tino propped the flowers in the corner and scowled at them.

"You see, Richard? It isn't that fucking difficult," he growled to himself. Then looked at them again. 

They had given him an idea. 

It was a very bad idea. 

Fuck it, he thought, taking out his phone. 

***

Richard was presiding over a board meeting, listening to the Human Resources Director droning on, when his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He took it out and glanced down, then stared. 

Tino had sent a picture of a bouquet of roses, and a close-up of an accompanying note. 

I wish you were my Valentine. I'm the man for you.

Underneath, Tino had written, someone cares, even if you don't.

Richard stood up abruptly, causing them all to sit up and pay attention. 

"Richard? Everything okay?"

"Excuse me," he muttered, and strode out of the Boardroom, slamming the door shut on their surprised faces. 

Okay, calm down. Don't call him. Don't call him. Don't....

He went to his office, shutting the door on everyone and threw his phone on the couch. For a while he paced, hands laced behind his head, his jaw clenched. 

If he called Tino, it would result in a row, and neither of them wanted that. 

He picked up the phone again and pressed a number. 

***

"I thought you'd still be in bed eating pancakes and strawberries," Pagan said. "Why the hell are you calling me on this day of all days?"

He could hear the baby burbling close by, and music faintly in the background. 

"Someone sent Tino roses, and it wasn't me." He told her about Tino's text, and his barbed comment at the end of it. 

"Why didn't you?"

He wasn't expecting that. "Well... it's artificially generated corporate crap, isn't it? The whole thing is a scam." 

"Oh god." He could almost hear her eyes rolling. "So you fucked up and he's pissed about it. And you've rung me to tell you your actions, or lack of them, are justified." 

"Aren't they?"

"NO RICHARD!" The baby began to grizzle and she hushed it gently. "Marcus sent me two dozen white roses, a card, and chocolates. He's coming home early and we're going to Shetland for a few days, and there he will take me out for a romantic supper whilst his parents watch the kids. He organised that by himself, and I only found out this morning. He didn't ask his PA to do it."

"I hate him," Richard grumbled. 

"The point is, you have all the money in the world, yet you don't buy your husband - who has just taken you back after you received a blowjob from someone else - a single rose. That makes you an asshole, Richard. You're going to have to come up with something pretty damned special to make up for it. And I mean expensive. So, sooooo expensive. In fact, so expensive, your balls will squeak. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal," Richard said tightly, grasping the phone. 

"And you have to do that. Not your PA. You."

"Aren't you forgetting the bastard who sent him the flowers?"

"Forget about him. He's irrelevant. What you do now means everything." She took a deep breath. "Good luck," she said, and cut the call. 

Richard chewed his lip, thinking. In the end, he called Tino. 

"Where are you?" Was his first question. 

"At Tony's. I'm filing." 

Oh boy, he was mad. Richard could feel his animosity radiating down the line. 

"So... I have a rival, huh?"

"Seems so."

"Well, he can fuck right off, because I'm coming to claim my man. Right goddamned now." He cut the call before Tino could argue about it 

***

Tino was frozen on his seat, clutching his phone. Oh boy, he was mad. If he found out Tino had played him, he'd be madder still. He snatched up the roses and the note and put them in the tiny kitchen, the stems in cool water. 

I'm coming to claim my man. 

He figured it would take him at least an hour to get there, as the traffic was hideous on a Friday. Even so, he felt a little trembly inside, not from fear, but with anticipation. He loved rousing that possessive side of his husband, even though it was dangerous game to play. 

He went to the bathroom and checked his reflection, then rooted around in his bag for his makeup bag. Foundation, some eyeliner, some nude kiss-proof lipstick, and his face looked flawless. 

It took a while as he was fussy about his look, and as he was finishing up, he heard a strange sound coming from outside. 

He looked out the window but couldn't see anything. Then Sam rushed in. 

"Someone's just landed on next door's roof in a helicopter!"

A few moments later, Richard walked into the office. He wore tight black black jeans and a black cashmere sweater, an outfit Tino always called his James Bond look, and he carried a huge bunch of red roses. 

Tino stood behind the desk, affecting a sassy pose. "You've talked to Pagan, haven't you?"

"Unless your next words are, 'I'll get my coat,' I don't want to hear them. Get over here and kiss me."

"Come and get me."

Richard smiled evilly and grabbed him, pulling him over the desk and into his arms. 

Below them, a broad Brooklyn voice shouted, "hey, who's the asshole parked a bird on my fuckin' roof?"

***

"I just heard from Joe. We're meeting him and Mike tomorrow," Tino said as they ate lunch. They were in a steak restaurant in Provincetown, near the hotel they had stayed in when they first met the people who had become close friends. 

"Good." Richard decisively cut a chunk of steak and ate it. Tino watched him, wondering what he was thinking. 

"I hope you didn't feel obliged to do this. I feel bad now..."

Richard waggled his fork at him. "Don't you dare. If I'm honest, I couldn't think of an adequate gift for you. As soon as we're back in the city we'll go to Tiffany's and..."

"No," Tino said firmly. "It isn't about that. Diamonds and roses and all those things are lovely but what really matters to me is us. As long as we're together, I don't need anything else. I'm serious, Richard. No more."

Richard sat back in his seat. "Okay, so no to Tiffany's. We might as well stay here then. At least until Sunday evening." 

Tino stared at him in disbelief. "I thought you needed to get back after we see Joe tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? When the alternative is spending a weekend with you? I'm looking forward to long walks on the beach, drinking bourbon by the fire in the Windsock and you punishing me mercilessly for my transgressions. Work can go do one until Monday." Richard took Tino's hand and kissed it. "It will do us good to decompress. If it's raining we can spend some time in the gym, have massages and fun in the hot tub. Sounds good, right?"

"Sounds like heaven, but won't you be bored? You're like a caged animal at the best of times." 

"Then you'll have to find a way of taming me. I know you're capable of it." Another warm kiss on the palm of Tino's hand. "No arguments. I've taken the liberty of arranging it already. The only thing you need to do is answer one simple question." 

Tino smiled back at him. "Oh? What's that?"

"The guy who sent you the roses, is it anyone we know?"

Tino bit his lip, feeling instantly guilty. "Um, no.... I have no idea who it could be."

"Obviously it's someone who isn't afraid of upsetting me. And we both know the amount of people in that category is precisely zero." Richard's pale blue eyes bore into Tino's brown ones.

Tino squirmed in his seat and looked away. "Apart from me," he murmured.

"Yeah, but even you wouldn't send flowers to yourself to make me feel bad. Would you?"

"No!" Tino knew his protests sounded weak. Richard was still watching him, smirking slightly. "All right! They weren't for me. They were delivered for Sam, one of the mechanics. I was pissed at you so I pretended they had been sent to me."

Richard's smile widened. "You played me."

Tino sat up straighter and scowled back at him. "Damned right I did, but if you think that's the end of your punishment, you are so, so wrong."

Richard picked up Tino's hand again and uncurled his fingers, kissing his soft palm. "Have I really been that bad? Bad enough to warrant some time in the dungeon?"

"Shocking." Tino's voice trembled at the feel of Richard's lips against his skin. "You won't be able to walk by the time I've finished with you."

Richard kissed him again. "We'll see."


	12. Valentine's Day Surprise Part 2

The dungeon was situated in the basement of the hotel, and was kitted out for any kink the guests might want to explore. Richard had booked it for Saturday night, but apart from that, he left it to Tino to decide exactly how the evening would pan out. 

In the event, by the time he was led down to the dungeon, he was hard and aching after at least twenty-four hours of denial. His punishment had begun the moment their lunch had ended the day before, when he wanted to go up to their room and indulge in some afternoon delight. 

It had happened, up to a point, but then Tino had refused to go any further, his seductive taunting leaving Richard with blue balls and sense of growing frustration. 

Meeting with friends eased the hunger somewhat, but by the time they hit the dungeon on Saturday evening, he was practically salivating with sexual longing. 

"I'm not wearing that," he said, when Tino produced the spiked dog collar and lead. His protests had been futile. 

First they went to a leather bar, Tino leading the way in a skin-tight wet-look latex catsuit. Instead of heels he wore a pair of leather biker boots, which were frankly more terrifying, and he carried a bullwhip, which he used to prod Richard whenever he tried to fondle Tino's luscious backside. 

He had made Richard wear a pin-striped three-piece suit, the white shirt open to reveal the collar. He was also hard, thanks to the cock ring Tino had put on him, his erection pulsing every time Tino brushed his black leather-gloved hand against it. 

And he was drunk, because of the shots Tino had forced down his throat every ten minutes for the last hour. 

It was humiliating, and Richard loved every minute of it.

In the bar, the drinks were free-flowing the the air heavy with sex and promise. 

"You're allowed one more," Tino said, when Richard motioned to the bartender. 

"Whatever." Richard made his voice sulky, so Tino would react with displeasure. The handle of the whip jammed into the crease of his buttocks, making him groan. 

"Insubordination isn't tolerated," Tino hissed at him. He poured three shots of JD Black. "For that, you drink them all. I want you irresponsible." He watched as Richard tossed each shot down his throat. "Good. Now come with me."

He led him to the side of a low stage and pushed him into a chair, then pressed another drink into his hand. "Stay there and don't move."

Richard looked dazedly at the stage, where a pole dancer was doing a routine. The music throbbed, and the dancer's strong thighs reminded him of the time he watched Tino doing a similar thing. His cock went solid, the pumping of blood enhanced by the cock ring. He wanted Tino's hot lips to enclose him, to feel the wet, tight pressure of his throat massaging his whole length. The thought of it made him whimper, his eyes fixed on the dancer above him. 

The music changed and the dancer vanished. The lights dimmed further and he was aware of someone else standing on the stage above him. The tip of a bullwhip tickled his face and he looked up into the eyes of his husband. 

He was sitting there with a massive fucking hard-on, surrounded by people who knew them. Humiliation didn't cover it, but he couldn't take his eyes off Tino, who was as masterful on the pole as he was off it. Cheers and whistles surrounded him, but he could only stare dully as Tino danced solely for him, knowing what his movements were doing to Richard's mind and body. 

God, he was beautiful, the way he caressed that pole as if it were Richard's cock he was dancing on, the impossible splits he did in that tight catsuit that clung to his body. Richard's breathing was coming thick and fast. He could imagine sitting there and spurting in his pants just from watching Tino perform, but the cock ring was preventing him from losing control. 

The song ended, and Tino stood imperiously on the stage, glaring down at him with smoky eyes. Richard hardly knew what he was doing as he slid off the chair and crawled to the stage, reaching for Tino's ankle and bowing before him in supplication. Someone laughed. Others cheered. His humiliation was complete but he craved the kiss of the whip and the cruel kick to his chest, landing him on his back on the floor. 

He was helped to his feet and Tino put the dog lead back on his collar. 

"I'm taking you to the dungeon as you can't behave," he said coldly, and dragged him out into the night. 

***

He was glad to be cuffed to the cross because he couldn't have stood up. He could see himself, naked and painfully erect, his body gleaming with sweat, his muscles aching and his ass sweetly sore as Tino brutally fucked him. Tino forced his head back and kissed him roughly, bruising his lips, and Richard sobbed as he hit sub-space, the euphoric feeling making his whole body glow. 

"Yeah, fuck yeah!" He howled, not caring who could hear them, Tino's sounds of exertion mingling with Richard's rasping breathing. "Oh Jesus don't..." As Tino pulled out and eased in their favourite fat dildo, modelled on Richard's own cock Tino went to the front of him and reached round to control the sex toy. At the same time, his lips eased over the swollen head of Richard's cock and took him all in, so slowly, Richard jerked involuntarily, forcing himself deeper. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he gasped, horrified at the thought of Tino moving away and subjecting him to more torment. 

But his husband kept going, relaxing his through and taking all of Richard's cock, tightening his mouth muscles around it....

"Oh - oh god..." Richard's groan was low, more a grunt than words, his hips canting forwards. His body was out of his control, each movement impaling him or sinking him deeper into Tino's hot mouth. His body shook as the orgasm hit, making him scream, the sweat erupting on his skin and his legs shaking with the effort of staying upright. He felt Tino swallowing his load, expertly milking him whilst using the dildo to fuck him. As Richard was still coming, he unfastened his wrists, allowing him to fall to the floor. Then he straddled him, dropping to his knees. Kneeling over Richard, he finished himself off, pumping his cock until his load spurted on Richard's chest, throat and lips. 

Richard was still squirming in mindless ecstasy, moaning, "I love my husband," in a rusted croak. Panting heavily, Tino smeared his come over Richard's face, slipping his fingers into his mouth so he could suck them clean. He leaned down and kissed him hard, feeling as well as hearing his groans of pleasure. 

They rested for a few moments, then Richard felt Tino's lips brush tenderly against his. He opened his eyes to see Tino grinning down at him. 

"I need you up on the bed."

"I... can't ... walk." 

Tino's grin widened. "Told you. Happy Valentine's, darling. I think we're even now."


	13. Trick and Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No sex. Just a bit of fun for Halloween.

**A/N: No sex. Just a bit of fun for Halloween.** **Artist credits:** https://atoriestellar.tumblr.com

"You should go. You know I don't mind." 

Richard was packing to go to South Africa for an emergency troubleshooting trip. One of Wolfen's distributors, based in Ladysmith, was having problems. He usually had people to deal with issues but he wanted to be on hand to make sure it was dealt with properly. 

"I'd rather come with you, if I'm honest," Tino said. "I know it isn't practical but ..." He looked at the invitation again. A Masked Ball on Halloween. It was just the kind of event he loved, but only if he was with Richard. It wouldn't be the same without him. 

Richard came to place his hands on Tino's shoulders. "You're going," he said firmly. "You're going to have fun, get drunk, kiss someone you shouldn't and spend the next day in bed, nursing a hangover. I will be back as soon as I can." 

"I don't want to kiss anyone else." Tino gently dug him in the ribs. 

"I'm just giving you permission to play tonsil hockey with a masked stranger, as long as you don't go home with him. Because..." Richard kissed him deeply, making his knees weak and his cock twitch in response. "... you belong to me. You're mine. And I'm yours."

"I don't want to kiss anyone else," Tino repeated, equally firmly. "I'll go to the ball if it means you're not worrying about me sobbing into a gin alone on Halloween, or I could go to mom and dad's and do Trick or Treating with the girls."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "You're going to the ball, if I have to order Kim to drag you there."

Tino laughed at the thought of their fierce housekeeper using his formidable strength to sling him over his shoulder. For a small man, he had the strength of twenty. "Okay! I give in. Why is it so important to you?"

"Roger and Dan are old friends. I promised at least one of us would go. Just remember to send me some photos so I know what I'm missing," Richard said as he kissed Tino goodbye. "I need something to help me sleep when it's 30 degrees." 

***

Four days later, the party was in full swing when Tino arrived at the rundown theatre. It had recently been bought by a friend of theirs, who was renovating the old building to turn it into a nightclub. This party though was by invitation only, to raise funds to complete the works. 

Tino adjusted his mask and checked himself in his compact mirror. A skeletal white face with ruby red lips pouted back at him. He had gone for glam zombie and felt cute in an artfully torn white silk cocktail dress, his hair mussed up. His heels were high enough to look the part without stopping him from dancing. He had chosen not to go full drag with his look, not keen on the idea of fake boobs or spending the evening with his dick duct-taped to his ass. That was for the professionals, and he was there to have fun. He definitely wasn't there to kiss anyone, that was for sure. 

Richard rang as they pulled up outside the front door. Tino could see him in his shirt-sleeves, working against a backdrop of blue sky. 

"You look gorgeous," Richard said, laughing. 

"So what's funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking what I lucky bastard I am to have a husband who looks as hot as you, even when you look like a zombie. And here am I, working and getting slowly obliterated on Amarula. Call me later when you're in bed?"

"Looking forward to it." Tino blew him a kiss. 

"And don't forget to kiss a stranger. You can tell me how that went later."

"I'm not kissing anyone, you dope." Tino blew him another kiss and they ended the call.

***

The atmosphere was spooky and loaded with sexual promise. Handsome vampires, sultry witches and gruesome monsters danced, drank and laughed, all trying to guess each other's identities behind elaborate masks. No one guessed who Tino was. If they knew he was Richard's husband, they would have been more wary of him. Richard had a fearsome reputation and no one wanted to upset him. 

The old building provided a perfect backdrop, being cavernous and surrounded with swathes of dark velvet. The dance floor was sunken, surrounded by a platform holding tables and booths, the bar to one side. Above, the gantries looked sinister, great towers of steel soaring into the roof. 

As the evening progressed, Tino became aware of a tall man in a Phantom mask cruising around. More than once, he caught Tino's eye. He didn't dance but prowled around the perimeter of the dance floor. Whenever Tino looked up, he seemed to be there, looking back at him. 

A man dressed as a green goblin grabbed Tino's hand and pulled him out onto the floor again.

"Can you salsa?" 

"Damned right." Tino didn't try to disguise his male voice. The man grinned delightedly. 

"Awesome!" They began to dance. The music was infectious, and soon almost everyone was on the floor with them. Mr. Phantom leaned louchely against the bar, watching them. 

Goblin man knew how to move, so Tino gave him two more dances before breaking away to rehydrate. 

"Water," he said to the barman, who cracked open a bottle of San Pellegrino. Tino became aware of someone next to him, and it didn't surprise him to look up and see the Phantom of the Opera staring down at him. Close up, his jaw was dusted with stubble and his lips were sensual. His dark hair had a hint of grey. He reminded Tino a little of Richard and exuded the same aura of power.

" _Bonsoir. V_ _ous dansez très bien_.."

Tino realised he was speaking French. "I'm sorry, I don't.."

"I apologise. I said, you dance very well, _madam._ " His accent was adorably redolent of Paris. 

"Thank you, but I'm actually a guy. Just so you know." 

The Frenchman shrugged. "No matter. I like everything."

"Right..." Tino sipped his drink. Fortunately at that moment, one of the hosts found him. "Tino? I'm so glad you're here!" He air-kissed him on both cheeks. "And Erik, you rogue!" More air kisses. For a while they talked about the building and how brilliant the party was. 

"I'm so sorry Richard couldn't be here," Roger said to Tino, as he pressed another bloody margarita into his hand. "I'm sure Erik will behave himself. I need to mingle!" He breezed off in a swirl of silver feathers. 

"Who is Richard?" It came out as 'Reechard,' in his thick accent. 

"My husband." Tino had to raise his voice above the music. "Richard Mason, the CEO of Wolfen Enterprises." 

"A powerful man, eh?"

Tino nodded. "And very jealous." 

"So why is he not here, keeping an eye on you?"

"Because he trusts me." Tino smiled sweetly at him.

The music changed and became a lot slower. Erik took Tino's hand. 

"Tango with me?"

"Um..." It was too late. Tino was in Erik's arms before he could protest further. "Oh..." as he was pulled close against his body, and, "I don't...," as he was dipped low to the ground. 

"Ah, you feel so delicious in my arms," Erik purred. " _Ma petit colombe_ , my little dove."

"That's... nice." Tino was whirled around and pulled up tight against him again. The man's groin was very close to his stomach and he felt... big. There was no doubt he was handsome but forward didn't even begin to cover it. As he was spun again, he saw the party hosts smiling and waving at him. One of them held up his iPhone. 

"Er, help? No, don't film us!" 

The music slowed even more. Tino felt two large hands on his bottom. He slid them up to his back.

"I'll dance with you but keep away from my ass," he said sternly. 

"As you wish." Erik sighed and together they swayed. Gradually, the hands slid back down again. 

Two tracks later, the music picked up again. Mercifully, Erik kissed Tino's hand. 

"I am in need of some air to cool my ardour. Will you accompany me to the roof. The view is _magnifique._ "

 _Was this guy for real?_ Tino thought fast. "I'll meet you up there. I just need to ... use the restroom." He fled. 

In the privacy of a cubicle, he called Richard. 

"Don't tell me you've left already." He sounded exasperated. 

"I'm in the john, hiding from a gropy Frenchman called Erik." Tino peered round the door, but he was alone. "He's all over me like a rash." 

A shout of laughter came from the other end of the line. 

"It's not funny! He's had his hands on my ass for the past fifteen minutes. I had no idea this party was going to be so scary." He listened for a moment. "Where are you?"

"At the hotel bar. Tell him who I am. That should kill his enthusiasm." 

"I did. It didn't work," Tino said through gritted teeth. 

"Then tell him if he doesn't respect your boundaries, I will fucking kill him." Richard was no longer laughing. 

Tino relaxed slightly. "Yeah, I'll do that. I love you." 

"I love you too." Richard cut the call in his usual abrupt manner. 

***

It would have been easy to have another drink at the bar and not to go the roof, but Tino knew the man would come down eventually, looking for him, a wounded expression in his eyes. It was time for a little straight talking. 

The view from the top was indeed spectacular, looking over towards the Empire State Building. Erik looked dashing in his cloak and tuxedo. He seemed to light up when Tino walked over to him. 

"My husband said if you don't respect my boundaries, he will fucking kill you," he said flatly. 

Erik bowed deeply. "I apologise for my eagerness. I am aglow with love." 

"Don't do that," Tino said sternly. 

"Ah. Boundaries?"

"Yeah." Tino looked around them. Couples were getting intimate and they needed to be somewhere else. 

Erik grasped his hand. "Please let me show you something. It's special, yes? I promise, no hands." He waggled them. 

"Special? If it's your dick, I've already seen one. My husband's." 

Erik chuckled. " _Non, non_ , Tino! Something much much better." When Tino hesitated, he clasped his hands together. "Please?"

"Is this a trick or a treat?"

"A treat for sure! I would not trick you, _petit colombe._ You are already so precious to me."

He looked so earnest, Tino decided to trust him. After all, he had to admit he was beginning to have fun with the outrageous Frenchman. He had a sense of humour, something Richard always struggled with. 

"All right. But any funny business..."

"And your ferocious husband will kill me." Erik shuddered theatrically. "Will he shoot me with his pistol?"

 _A pistol? Was he kidding?_ "He's pretty good with a switchblade."

"How delicious!" He led Tino away, laughing. 

They went back inside the building and Erik opened another door. Tino froze when he saw the floor far below, coloured lights playing over the party-goers. 

"Woah, that's high." 

"It's safe. I guide you. Come." They edged along a narrow galley and Erik stepped up onto a platform. There were railings three quarters of the way round, which Tino held onto as he followed Erik's lead and sat down. The platform wobbled slightly, and he realised it was suspended by steel rope. Vertigo made his stomach flip over. 

Erik looked very comfortable, his long legs dangling over the edge. He reached into his jacket and drew out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Effortlessly he removed the cork with barely a pop and poured some in each glass. 

Tino was getting used to the height. He looked around him as he took his glass. "What a great spot. I love it!" 

"It gets better." Erik pressed a button and the platform began to move. Tino could see the stage, and the orchestra pit, the length of the bar and the people sitting in the booths. 

"This is awesome," he whispered. 

"It is. I am glad you are here with me. So sad to be here alone, no?" Erik's French accent was enchanting, and Tino felt a wave of sympathy for him.

"There are plenty of people inside who would love to meet you," he said. "I've told you I'm married, so why are you still interested in me?"

Erik smiled down at him behind his mask. "Because where I come from, marriage is a mere formality. If two people have a connection, why fight it?"

Tino tried not to laugh in disbelief. "Because someone else will always get hurt. My husband had..."

"An affair?"

"A ... dalliance. I've never known hurt like it. It doesn't matter what you say, Erik, we can never agree on that one." 

Erik was still smiling. "So if I kiss you, your husband would not understand? It sounds as if you have a little ... leeway. I doubt he will begrudge you some fun." 

Tino looked askance at him. "He didn't put you up to this, did he?"

" _Non, non!_ I do not know him. I am merely _enchanted_ by you, _ma petit_ one. Allow me to make passionate love to you." Erik kissed his hand, then trailed his lips up Tino's bare arm. In the near dark, the laughter and music seemed very far away. 

"Um... Erik, I'm..." Tino was distracted by the lips pressing against the crook of his elbow. "What I mean is..."

_"Papillon de papier, palpitant dans mon coeur. Les ailes dorées de mousseline, le fragile battement; notre premier baiser de hier soir, mon espoir hésitant."_

Erik's words were ardent, his eyes behind the mask imploring. As he spoke, he moved closer to Tino, until their lips were almost touching. 

Richard had never quoted French poetry at him, Tino thought guiltily as Erik brushed his lips against his. 

Tino wasn't going to respond, but as Maurice's tongue flickered against his own, the taste of champagne was intoxicating. Tino's lips opened, allowing Maurice's tongue to slip past and tease his own. 

He expected another man to feel and taste totally different, yet the only change was the stubble grazing his cheek. He whimpered both with fear and arousal, the thought of Richard seeing them both terrifying and exhilarating. How mad would he be to find another man moving in on his husband?

"You're lips taste so sweet," Erik sighed, as a distant clock began to chime. 

It was midnight, and Tino had barely noticed the hours pass.

"It is time," Erik said, reluctantly breaking away. "Time to reveal ourselves as we truly are." 

Tino removed his mask, and saw Erik's eyes light up. 

" _Vous êtes magnifique_ ," he breathed. "I must kiss you again." 

"Oh no." Tino pressed his fingers to Erik's eager lips. "Mask off."

"Ah, Tino, you are the cruellest of men. I fear I'm not so easy on the eye." Erik dropped his gaze. "You see, I had an unfortunate accident, many years ago. This mask is part of me." 

Tino felt sorry for him. "It doesn't matter to me what you look like, Erik."

"I remember this place in its heyday. The music, the lights! The beautiful women with feathers in their hair. So sad when I sent that chandelier crashing down, but they wouldn't listen. They didn't understand my power, or the strength of my love for Christine!"

Tino felt goosepimples raise on his arms. He was a hundred feet off the ground on a tiny platform, in the presence of a man who really believed he was the Phantom of the Opera. He swallowed, suddenly extremely nervous. 

"I believe you, Erik," he said carefully. "But I'm not Christine. And this is Manhattan, not Paris."

Erik looked around him. "How can this be? I saw you and immediately I knew you were she, brought back to life. Come with me, my love. Let us spend eternity together in paradise!" He moved urgently towards him. 

Tino was terrified he was about to be thrown off the platform. His scream came out as a squeak. 

"Erik, stop it! Help!" He clung on to the railings and shouted down to the crowd. "Help!"

But they couldn't hear them. How could they? The music was too loud. No one knew he was there. 

A demonic chuckle made him face Erik again. With a flourish, the man whipped off his mask. 

"Aaargh!" Tino hid his face, then did a double-take. 

Richard was grinning at him, barely able to contain his laughter. "Hell Tino, you should see your face!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Tino walloped him, making him yelp. "You sick fucking ... god, I hate you!"

Richard gathered him in his arms and kissed him hard, the sexy stubble grazing Tino's chin. He fought against him but it was no good. He could never resist Richard's kiss. 

When they came up for air, Richard looked around him. "So this is Manhattan? No shit."

"Shut up. I have so many questions, starting with when did you learn to tango? And to speak French? And do that accent?" Tino leaned back to look at him properly. "And how are you even here? I thought you were in Jo'berg."

"I was until yesterday morning." Richard rubbed his chin. "I haven't shaved for three days. Do you want to go home?"

Tino sighed and lay down, resting his head on Richard's lap and looking over the crowd. "Let's just stay up here until we've finished the champagne." 

"My ass is sore from sitting on this metal," Richard complained. 

"Tough shit. You don't know the meaning of the word 'sore.' You need some time in the dungeon to find out." 

Richard smiled, stroking Tino's face. "Sounds _magnifique._ "


End file.
